Shugo Chara Mansu: Mi propia Continuacion Amuto
by Meicki
Summary: Que pasa si juntas Amor, Shugo Chara y Pelea... Dos años despues de que Ikuto se fuera :(, una inesperada noticia hara que Amu decida porque chico quedarse.. Tadase.. Ikuto.. Kairi...o...un nuevo alumno...Amuto...P.D.: Nuevas transformaciones, nuevos charas y continuacion de Shugo Chara Encore
1. Chapter 1

Un dia Normal con Amu

Amu Pov

Hola me llamo Hinamori Amu, estudio en la preparatoria Seiyo, vivo sola aunque tenga 14 años, la razon es porque mis padres se mudaron por negocios a America y se llevaron a Ami mi hermana pequeña, no me molesta ya que tengo la compañia de mis charas Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia tambien vivo con mi linda gatita Lala; es una gatita de seis meses con el pelo corto y negro, la unica razon por que la adopte es por que es linda y me recuerda cuando Ikuto se quedaba en mi casa, segun me dicen todos estoy muy cambiada, bueno mi pelo me llega hasta la cintura ya no me quito el flequillo de la cara, mi cuerpo esta mas desarrollado y son mas lista y menos inocente. Vivo una vida muy alocada gracias a mis charas ya que siempre hacen cambios de personalidad conmigo, Ran representa mi deseo de Amu de ser honesta y atlética; Miki, de ser inteligente y artística; Suu, de ser caritativa y experta en tareas domésticas; y Dia, de mostrar mi brillo ante todos y nunca rendirme. A pesar de toda esa locura de los huevos X y mis trasformaciones con mis charas vivo muy feliz, y como no ser feliz; mi principe Tadase y yo somos novios, mi amiga Rima es novia de Nagihiko, Kukai y Utau tambien son novios, y Yaya a pesar de no tener novio no se queda atras es toda una rompecorazones infantil y bueno Kairi no se si volvera por mi o ya se habRA ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN MAS; lo unico malo que pasa en mi vida es que Ikuto el neko hentai aun no vuelve de su viaje para encontrar a su padre, aunque me haya enviado varias cartas y me haya llamado millones de veces el me preocupa mucho, ya que llego a interesarme hace unos años pero ya no. Bueno ya no los aburo mas con mis problemas amorosos. Hoy... veran como es un dia muy normal con Amuu.

Pov Normal

Ring ...Ring... Ring... sono el timbre como enésima vez, Amu lamentablemente oyo el timbre y tubo que arruinar su sueño de una boda con Tadas

- Ñee- dijo la despertada Amu- Quien arruina mi bodaa

- Amu-chii - se oyo la chillona voz de Yaya

- Pepe no le gusta esperar- dijo Pepe

- Amu se te hace tarde - se oyo la voz de Utau

- Si no habres le pateare el trasero a Eru- dijo Iru

- Habreeeee Amuu- grito Iru

- Ñee- volvio a quejars Amu

- Maldita Amu habre la puerta- dijo la desesperada Rima con llamas en los ojos

- Rima- dijo Kusukusu con una gotita en la cabeza

- Ya voy quejonas- dijo la irritada Amu

- Amu-chi en diez minutos empiezan las clases apurateeee- dijo Yaya

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeee- grito Amu- 10 minutos, maldito reloj despertaDOR

- Deja de culpar al despertador por tu flojera- dijo muy calmada Dia

- Gracias eh- dijo molesta Amu

- Amu yo preparo el desayuno-desu- dijo la adorable Suu

- Yo te preparo un conjunto- dijo Miki

- Y yo te animo con Dia- dijo Ran

-Ok, gracias chicas- dijo la pelirosada- me voy a bañar

Despues de unos 5 minutos de bañarse, cambiarse, comer y escuchar las porras de Ran y Dia

Las 3 chicas se dirigieron a la preparatoria, a partir de ese año les dejaban ir con ropa casual al colegio; Amu iba con un polo de tirantes color rosa oscuro con pequeños puntos acompañado con una pequeña casaca blanca con diamantes en las mangas llebaba una falda de vuelitos blanca y rosada con medias largas y unas balerinas; Yaya llevaba un vestido corto de rallas amarillas y blanca con unas balerinas doradas y pantis negras ; Utau llevaba una cafarena sin mangas morado oscuro acompañado de unos shorts negros , una cartera tipo carta morada y unos tacones negros y Rima llevaba un jean jumper con una camisa celeste adentro con unas botas negras.

-Amu-chan- se oyo decir a Tadase detras de ellas

- Tadase- dijo muy feliz Amu

- ola mis leales subditos- dijo el presumido Kiseki

- Ola mini rey- dijeron las otras charas menos Miki

- Ola Kiseki- dijo la enamorada Miki

- Por fin algo de respeto- dijo Kiseki

- Ola chicas- se oyo decir a Nagihiko y Kukai

- Ola Temari, Daichi y Rhythm- dijeron las charas menos Miki otra vez

- OLa Rhythm- dijo la muy enamorada Miki

- Alerta de amor chara- dijo Eru señalando a Miki

- jijij- se rieron las charas

- Callate ya me hartaste con tu amor- dijo Iru pateando a Eru

-Lo dice la enamorada de...- dijo maliciosamente Eru

- Que te calles- Grito Iru y mando a volar a Eru

- El amor de Eru no muere- dijo Eru mientras salia volando

- Y.. quien sera el afortunado- dijo Utau con voz picara

- Callate- dijo avergonzada Iru

- jij- rieron todos

- Bueno dejemos de hablar llegaremos tarde ay que correr- dijo Nagihiko cambiando de caracter con Rhythm

- Ciierto- dijo Amu y Kukai agarrando de la mano a Tadase y la de Utau, transformandose con Daichi y Ran

-MM yo no corro rapido- dijo Rima

- Subete- dijo Nagihiko cargando en su espalda a Rima

- Esperenos- dijeron las charas no transformadas

- Amu, Nagihiko una carrera- dijo Kukai

- Ok- dijeron Amu y Nagihiko

- Hey y quien lleba a Yaya- grito Yaya molesta

- Super patito nitro- dijo Pepe

- A la carga Patito- dijo Yaya sobre un patito

Los chicos llegaron en menos de !0 segundos, Amu, Kukai y Nagihiko tubieron un empate y Yaya llego al final con su patito

- A Yaya la abandonaron- dijo Yaya muy molesta

- LO siento Yaya- dijo Kukai

- Olaaaa- se oyo decir a Rikka

- ola- dijo Hikaru

- Olaaaa- dijo Hotaru

- Ola- saludaron los chicos

- Olaaaaa- saludaron las charas

Rikka llevaba una camisa beige a cuadros y una minifalda de jean con unas zapatillas negras y Hikaru llevaba un polo Azul con un chaleco y un jean.

-aaaaaa que lindo te ves Hikaru- dijo Utau

- Callate, recuerda que soy tu ex jefe - dijo friamente Hikaru

- Ex jefe- dijo Iru

- Oye, y tu huevo- dijo Amu

- Ya nacio- dijo Hikaru- hace dos semanas, 6 horas, 34 minutos y 45 segundos

- Ehhh- gritaron todos

- Sal ,Heru- dijo Hikaru

- Olaaaaaaa- dijo Heru

- Olaaa- saludaron las charas

Heru es un niño jugueton en miniatura, representa el deseo no descubierto de Hikaru de ser como un niño normal, viste una camisa color mostaza con pequeñas campanas plateadas en las mangas con botones celestes foforesentes su pantalon es rasgado y de jean negro lleva unas zapatillas muy grandes de color verde brillante; su cabello es blanco como el de Hikaru solo que con una gorra al reves verde con una pequeña campana plateada.

- Y no nos pudiste contar antes - dijo molesta Rikka

- No pregu...- interrumpio Heru con un cambio de personalidad- Esque dio muuuuucha flojera, ademas si hbieran preguntaaaaado no estarian quejones, jejeej

- Wtf- pensron todos- ese no se parece en nada al frio Hikaru

- Heru- dijo con Hikaru con una mirada asesina

- Que te veias gracioso, jaajajaja- rio Heru

- Entra a la mochila- dijo molesto Hikaru

Amu Pov

Bueno esto ya no es un dia tan normal, nacio el huevo de Hikaru, tube una competencia de velocidad con KUkai y Nagihiko; y tal vez no tomen un examen sorpresa... bueno esto fue un dia anormal

* * *

Les gusto el cap

Tranquilos que no es Tadamu

va a ser Amutooo

Pero con su tiempo

Dejen reviews

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Yoru Que haces Aquiii

* * *

Amu Pov

Ñeeee porque tubo que haber un examen sorpresa, con este calor no puedo pensar, Ñeeeee

- Amu- me susurro Dia

- Que pasa Dia no ves que trato de concentrarme- susurro Amu- DEspues me dices

- Pero- dijo Dia

- Shh - la callo la pelirosa

- Dia- dijo el profesor Nikaidou ( ajj no recuerdo como se escribe )- no desconcentres a Amu

Por cierto a Nikaidou lo transfirieron a preparatoria, eso es buena o mala suerte ?

- Profesor a estado comiendo bien-desu - dijo la adorable Suu- y como te va con la hermana de Kairi

- Jeje muy bien- dijo Nikaidou

- Nikaidou- dijo Miki- deja de sonreir a Suu, de seguro la vas a tentar a otra trampa

- En.. serio-desu - dijo con cara chibi triste Suu

- Jeejej, claro que no- dijo Nikaidou

- Ya le dijeron a Amu- susurro rima a las charas

- No quiere escuchar- dijeron tristes las charas

- Mandele este papel- susurro Rima

- OK- dijeron las chicas

- Amuuuu- grito Ran

- Que quieres Ran- dijo molesta Amu

- Rima te manda esto- dijo Miki

* * *

Amu Como no te da la gana de escuchar mi mensaje por tus charas , te lo dire yo

IKuto va a volver a Japon la proxima semana

Utau nos lo dijo ayer

Pero como sabemos que el es

importante para ti

te ibamos a dar una sorpresa

pero como se que te molestarias

si no te decia, yo como tu **MEJOR AMIGA POR SIEMPRE**

te lo dije

PD: la respuesta de las preguntas 11, 25 y 9 son a, c y a

* * *

Queeeee, Ikuto vendraaaaaaaa, Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii. te adoro Rimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Oigan esperen solo faltan 2 minutos para que acabe el examen y me falta medio examen que completar, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

- Amu- dijeroon las charas con una gotita en la cabeza

Vamos esa respuesta me la se, espera claro esa es... y esa... ajjj vamos historia de Japon ven a mi.

-Bueno chicos termino el examen ya se pueden ir- dijo Nikaidou

- Amu- dijo suavemente Rima

- Te adoro Rimaaaa- dijo Amu abrazandola

- Ok- dijo Rima

Ya en la plaza, despues de una calurosa tarde, me quede comiendo helados y haciendo aburridas tareas con Rima;suerte que Rima es buena en Matematica o si no me demoraria horas.

- Oye Amu- de dijo Rima

- Que pasa- dije

- Pues... cambiarias a Tadase por Ikuto- dijo picaramente al final Rima

- Rimaaa- le regañe

- jejej, solo preguntaba- dijo Rima- bueno esta ecuacion...

Y asi, toda esas malditas horas en el parque se pasaron volando, de camino a mi casa, recorde lo que Rima me dijo, un suave sonrojo invadio mis mejillas al pensarlo.

- Amuu... en que piensas- dijeron picaramente mis charas

- Callense- les dije seriamente

- ok- dijeron

- AAAAAA, relax- dijo Amu, sin darse cuenta que ya estaba en su caSA- Bueno chicas me dare un baño, asi que no me molesten

- Amu, quieres que te prepare unas galletas- desu - dijo Suu

- Claro- dijo Amu

- Quieres que te prepare tu conjunto para mañana- dijo Miki

- Sii- dijo la pelirosa

- Quieres que le mandemos una foto de tu ropa interior a Tadase- dijo picaramente Ran y Dia

- Estare relajada pero no tarada- dijo Amu

- OK- dijeron las charas decepcionadas

DEspues de ese relajante baño, por fin me puedo dormir tranquila

- Re...lax- dijo Amu

- Ola..Amu- nya- se oyo una voz chillona conocida

- Yoruuuuuuuuuu- volteo a ver la pelirosa

- no Kiseki, obio que soy yo tontita- nya- dijo Yoru

- jaja- diJE sarcasticamente- Bueno que haces aqui

- Pues, Ikuto ya llego pero para evitar toda esa bienvenida, les dijo que vendria despues- nya- dijo Yoru

- Y... donde esta- pregunte

- Yo que se- nya- dijo Yoru- lo perdi en el vuelo, estoy muy cansado

- Queeeeee- grite- viniste desde America volando

- Sip- nya - dijo Yoru

- Bueno... Suuuu traeme un litro de leche y sardinas- le grite a Suu

- Ok- desu - dijo Suu

- Ola Yoru- diejron las charas al entrar- espera.. Yoruuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Asi es -Nya- dijo

- Aqui esta tu leche y sardinas- desu - dijo amablemente Suu

- ...- Yoru al ver la leche y sardinas solo empezo a tragar

- Yoru- dijeron las charas y Amu con una gotita

- Bueno- dijo Amu despues de que Yoru tragara toda su comida- Ijuto debe estar preocupado, voy a llamarlo

- Por que estaria preocupado - preguntaron las charas

- Yo les explico- nya - dijo Yoru

Baje las escaleras, busque mi celular y trate de recordar el nmero de Ikuto, ya que lo habia borrado de mi agenda

- Ajjj, su numero eraa...- me quede pensando por unos minutos, hasta que tocaron el timbre- Ya voy

Al abrir la puerta, me lleve la sorpresa de encontrarme con Tadase

- Ola Amu- me dijo con su estupida sonrisa

- Yeeiii - grite- Tadase tu sabras el nuemero de Ikuto

- Por que preguntas- me dijo preocupado

- Solo damelo- le exiji

- Ok ess...- me fue dicatando

... ... ... espere a que respondiera

- bueno que quieres Tadase- le pregunte con el telefono en el cuello

-solo queria verte- me dijo otra vez con esa patetica sonrisa

- bueno que tierno pero vete- le dije

- Bueno si eso quieres, bye- me dijo

- si chau- le respondi desesperada

... se oyo una voz en el telefono

- Ola, quien es- dijo una voz madura y seductora

- Alo, Ikuto- dije

- Si, Amu , que quieres- me dijo- tienes a Yoru ¿no?

- Em, si- dije sorprendida

- Bueno, solo dale leche y no lo descuides- me dijo

- OK -le respondi

- A por cierto- me dijo seductoramente- te amo Amu

- ...- me quede echa piedra con esa respuesta

- Bye, Amu - me dijo

... Aj Ikuto por que no me has olvidado con tantas gringas en America

- ESe Ikuto- me dije a mi misma

* * *

**Bueno sorry si tiene errores**

**ojala que les haya gustado**

**dejen reviews**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Un dia en el campo

* * *

Despues de esa lllamada de Ikuto, Amu no pudo dormir bien, en especial con los ronquidos de Yoru. Toda la noche se paso pensando si ese neko hentai la iba a seguir molestando, aunque porr dentro ella extrañaba esa sonrisa, esas orejas, su forma de hablar, nada comparado a Tadase ya que el seguia siendo un principito, comparando Ikuto tenia musculos y Tadase estaba mas aguadito que una masamorra, Ikuto tenia una linda sonrisa y una seductora voz y Tadase tenia una patetica sonrisa y una voz infantil y chillona. Dandose cuenta, Ikuto solo le hizo daño a Amu una vez pero Tadase le hizo daño a Amu como 3 veces, con todo ese analicis, Amu le daria una oportunidad a Ikuto ?

- Amu- chiii- grito Yaya

- ñeee- dijo la pensativa pelirosa- esperaaaaa, como entraste Yayaaaa

- Rima estaba impaciente y uso la fuerza de Nagihiko con Temari para romper la puerta- dijo Yaya

- Ajj ahora tengo que mandar arreglarla- dijo la molesta pelirosa

- Bueno apurate, recuerdas que nos ibamos a ir al campo este fin de semana- me dijo Yaya

- Ayyy, lo olvide- dijo la pelirosa- Miki prepara mi ropa, Suu prepara comida para el camino y Ran y Dia no me molesten

- Ok- dijeron las charas

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba todo listo para que se fueran al campo. Como el padre de Tadase es dueño de un club privado en el campo, los adolecentes iban a tener una zona exclusiva para acampar.

- Bien solo tenemos 3 carpas, un es para dos y las otras son de 4 - dijo Tadase- en una dormiran Amu, Rima, Yaya y Rikka; en otra dormiremos Yo, Nagihiko, kairi y Hikaru ; y en la de dos (con tono picaro ) Utau y Kukai

- Hey, porque yo no duermo en la carpa de chicas y tengo que dormir con el cochino de Kukai- dijo molesta Utau

- Oyee- dijo molesto Kukai

- Te he visto tirarte gases y roncar dormido- dijo Utau

- Jajaj- rieron todos al escuchar eso

- Callate que tu tambien roncas- se defendio Kukai

... Y asi esos dos tortolitos se pasaron todo el camino discutiendo

- Oigan llegamos- dijo el conductor, estaban llendo en un bus exclusivo para ellos

- Por fin, a Yaya no le gusta estar encerrada- dijo Yaya

- Bueno, Amu ten la carpa de chicas, Kairi tu la de chicos..- dijo Tadase- y ustedes tortolitos tengan su carpa

- Jajaj- dijeron sarcasticos Utau y Kukai

- Bueno chicas, como se arma una carpa- dijo Amu

- Rikka...- dijo Rikka interrumpida por Yaya- y Yaya ( ahora las dos a la ves) si saben

- OK, yo me bronceare- dijo Rima jalando a Amu a unas sillas

- Oye... Amu- me susurro Rima

- Que pasa- le pregunto

- Y... que piensas hacer con lo de Ikuto- me dijo Rima

Amu Pov

Como que que voy a hacer con el , le devolvere a Yoru y lo saludare...o tal vezz... que pienso yo estoy con Tadase... aunque..su linda sonrisa... AMUU... deja de pensar en el...

- Bueno supongo que devolverle a Yoru- le dije

- Yoru- me pregunto

- Si, se perdio en el vuelo con Ikuto y vino volando desde America- le diej

- AMERICAAAA- me grito

- Sip- dije - esta dormido en mi bolso con mis charas, porfa no le digas a Tadase

- Como tu digas, Amu, porque yo soy..- fue interrumpida

- Si tu MEJOR AMIGA, y siempre lo seras- le respondi

...

- Amu-chi - se oyo la voz de Yaya

- Terminamoss- dijo Rikka

...No me lo esperaba, si pudcieron armar la carpa , yo a pensaba que iba estar echa un desastre pero comparandola cn la de los chicos, la nuestra esta mejor

- Bien Yaya, por fin hiciste alg bien en tu vida- dijo Rima

- Muerete Rima- dijo muy molesta Yaya

- Y te gusta Amuu- dijo Rikka

- Si... a pesar de que slo sea una carpa- dije

- Oigan chicas..- dijeron los chicos menos Kairi y Hikaru- ya vamos a comer

- Siiii, Yaya quiere comer- dijo feliz Yaya

- Bueno comeremos comida de diferentes paises, asi que espero que tengan hambre porque hay mucho que comer- dijo Tadase

- Ok- dijeron todos

Fin de Amu Pov

Nagihiko Pov

Bueno yo ya fui a America, y pues sera rico volver a comer comida de ahi, espero que si haya, jaja, espero que Tadase no me separe de Rima, el siempre puede estar con Amu y yo nunca con Rima, ya que sus padres no me dejan ir a su casa y no estamos en el mismo salon, la unica que vez que la veo es a la hora de pienso pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella

- Oye Rima- dije

Ajjj espera no se que debe mirar

- Que pasa- me respondio

- MMM... hay que sentarnos juntos no - dije

- Claro es lo que pensaba hacer- me dijo- oye ya que tu ya has ido a otros paises, me puedes decir que platos son mejores que otros

-Ok

Por fin podre pasar un rato con ella

Fin de Nagihiko Pov

Kairi Pov

Vamos Kairi fuerza, ya eres todo un hombre ya puedes estar con Amu, aunque ella este con Tadase, pero no importa, espera que digo no puedo hacer eso, aunque se ve que Amu ya no esta tan feliz al lado de Tadase, mejor consulto a Musashi ( Asi se escribe ?)

-Oe Musashi- pregunte

- Que pasa Kairi- me dijo

- Crees que estaria bien decirle mis sentimientos a Amu

- Pues si esas son tus intenciones por que no- me dijo

- Gracias - le respondi

* * *

Por fin pude terminar sorry esque tengo examenes

Dejen reviews

bye


	4. Chapter 4

Un samurai protegiendo a su princesa

(Ya lo se Kairi puede ser muy aburrido, todos quieren a Ikuto.. si quieren pasen el cap.. yo hasta ya me estoy durmiendo)

* * *

Musashi Pov

Ese Kairi, no entiende que Amu solo lo quiere de amigo; ni modo tengo que ayudarlo... lamentablemente...

Oye Kairi- le pregunte

-Que pasa- dijo el peliverde

- Pues... te tengo que animar..pero creo que Amu solo te quiere de amigo- le respondi

- Lo se.. pero no voy a rendirme- dijo

- Kairi- respondi, por dios q idiota

...

Fin de Musashi Pov

Amu Pov

No puedo creer cuantas variedades de platos hay... y peor son muy ricos, tube suerte ya que Nagihiko nos aconsejo bastantes.. ijj.. voy a quedar echa una llanta asi por decir

- Emm.. Amu- dijo Kairi

- A..- Dije aun masticando algo, ya terminando de pasar lo que comia- que pasa Kairi

- Pues yo...- le dio un jalon en el brazo, aunque trato de ser suave- pues amu..

- Ya me asustaste- dije en un tono gracioso

- Yo.. pues- dijo entrecortado- queria preguntarte

- sip- dije acercandome un poco a el- quieres preguntar

- Tu solo me quieres de amigo- dijo completamente rojo

...

- No quiero erir tus sentimientos...pero si, tu eres como un hermano para mi- dije lo mas tranquila posible, pq dentro de mi estaba muy nerviosa y aguantandome el sonrojo

- Esq... Amu ...- dijo bajando la mirada- TE AMO!

Todo el comedor se quedo en silencio...Esta vez no pude contener el sonrojo

- Ka..kairi- dije entrecortada

- Ya se que amas a Tadase.. pero, no me pienso rendir y- fue interrumpido

- Kairi.. yo ... lo siento mucho pero lo que digas no va a cambiar nada

Ajjj que cursi sueno

* * *

Como me aburri mucho este cap esta bien corto

Voy a matar el Tadamu para que viva el Amuto

Besitos

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Americanas, aviones y un neko hentai

Ikutooooo por fin

Sorry tube muchos examenes y no pude subir ningun cap

Este cap es cuando IKuto, mi nejo estaba en el avion pq ya habia llegado

ES miooo

* * *

Ikuto Pov

Z Z Z... donde te metiste Yoru, y porque tiene que haber tantas chicas aqui.. no me dejan dormir tranquilo

SErian mas o menos las 2 am, aun de diversos paises chicas seguian despiertas a verme dormir, el avion era muy frio, como me gustaria que estubiera aqui Amu para poder abrazarla... Amu..

- No es lindo- murmuro una chica

- Si- respondi otra

- SExy mejor dicho- completo otra y otra y otra de las millones de chicas que estaban ai

- Saben si siguen hablando no podre dormir- respondi a esos irritantes murmullos

- Ok- dijeron todas a la vez

- Por fin- pense

1...2...3 y volvieron los murmullos

- Esta sera una larga noche- pense- como me gustaria que estubiera Yoru aqui

- Oye- se oyo una voz atras mio- tu tampoco puedes dormir

-Tu eres- pregunte

- Lo siento-me dijo- me llamo Erick

- Y Erick... que quieres- dije

- Jjajaa, al parecer tu eres de esos tipos frios- dijo muy entusiasta

- Si ja ja- dije sarcastico

El tipo.. ese Erick era muy raro

-Bueno, jaja ya que ambos no podemos dormir por las gringas.. quieres hablar- dijo

- Claro, por que no- dije frio como siempre

- Bueno, como te llamas y cuantos años tienes- me pregunto- Yo tengo 15

- Pareces niño preguntando eso- diej friamente- bueno soy Ikuto y tengo 17 y medio

- Que especifico jajaj- dijo

- Erick CALLATEEE- se oyo una vocesita

- Xen ahora no- murmuro

... Al levantra mi mirada a su asiento vi un pequeño chara

- Em eso es un guardian Chara- dije

- Quee.. l lo puedes verr- dijo asombrado

- Yo tengo uno , pero no se donde esta- dije

- jajaj- rio

Erick era un castaño mas o menos con el peinado de Kei ( special a), tenia ojos morados como Utau y un fisico mas o menos como el mio ( pero nadie tan sexy como Ikuto obiamente) no vi exactamente lo que tenia puesto, pero tenia una actitud como la de Kukai. Su chara era como un lobo, orejas en punta negras y una cola bien peinada negra con la punta blanca; un chaleco ambar sin mangas rasgado hasta la mitad del estomago con unos pantalones azules acomapñado con unas botas ambar.

- Y que representa tu chara Ikuto- me pregunto

- Pues no te voy a decir-dije, creo que ya no me estaba callendo tan mal ese Erick

- Jjeej, bueno el mio representa..- fue interrumpido

- Representa su deseo de ser mas serio y protector, como veras el es mas distraido y jugueton que un niño- interrumpio Xen

- Ya me di cuenta- dije un poco burlon

- Jejej- dijo con una Gotita en la cabeza

- Cambiando el tema a donde vas- dije

- Pues, a Japon, una compañia muy rara me contrato y contal de ganar dinero acepte- dijo

- yo tambien voy a Japon- dije recordando a Amu

- Y por que, o por quien iras- dijo picaramente

- Eso no te importa- dije algo molesto- pero que compañia te contrato

- Es.. Easter creo- dijo algo confundido

Easter, pero como si .. acaso ay un nuevo director o que, le tengo que advertir

- No deberias trabajar ahi- dije como siempre ignorante

- Pq- me dijo algo confundido

- Yo trabajaba en Easter y ...- continue toda la estupida historia, mencione todo hasta Amu, espera no debi mencionar a mi Amu

- Ya veo- dijo tranquilo lo que fue raro- pero me dan dinero asi que igual

- ¬¬- lo mire con mi cara neko chibi

- KAwaiii, que lindas orejas - dijo

- ...- al segundo que oi eso escondi mis orejas lo mas rapido posible

- Neee no escondas tus orejas son tan lindas- dijo con cara chibi de decepcionado

- NO JO DAS - dije con una mirada asesina- bueno dejame dormir, prefiero escuchar a mas gringas que a ti

- Baka- susurrro

Z Z Z... 1 ... 2 ...3 y comenzaRON A Hablar las gringas, sera una noche muy larga


	6. Chapter 6

Sorpresa, Sorpresa

ESta cap lo hize escuchando Black Diamond de Nana Mizuki osea Utau, leanlo con la cancion

* * *

Amu Pv

Ya paso una semana desde que nos fuimos de campamento, pensandolo bien en dos dias "llegaba Ikuto", bueno supongo que lamentablemente esperare, Espera pq sigo pensando en el, en su sonrisa, su cara, su actitud de Neko hentai, AMUUUUUUU, ooo nooo creo que me estoy volviendo a enamorar de Ikuto, bueno enamorar no es la palabra correcta, espera yo estoy con Tadase, aunque el sigue con su patetico sueño de gobernar el mundo, aunque yo seria la reinay .., Amu Baka, aaaaa que debo hacer , espera se me prendio el foquito,, RIMAAAAAAAAA..A la casa de Rima ire, me aconsejara y muy feliz voy a estar ji

RIng Ring Ring Ring, como adoro tocar el timbre de la casa de Rima

-OLa Amu- dijo la madre de Rima- si buscas a Rima esta en el parque

- Emm gracias, bye bye -dije

Al parque voy al parque voy.. ( se dieron cuenta que Amu estaba cantando )

- Sigues cantando sabiendo que tu voz es horrible- escuche una voz atras mio, una voz uy conocida... ( Bien ahora escuchen la cancion de Kobato)una voz madura y super sexy

- I.. Ikuto, eres tu- dije algo sorprendida

- Y quien mas va a ser- Dijo ese neko hentai peli azul con ojos zafiros super sexys

- IKUTOOOOOOOO- grite, le di un gran abrazo, el quedo sorprendido y tambien me abrazo

Esos fueron los segundos mas largos de mi vida, podia sentir su olor su respiracion, no queria que eso terminase, pero mi fantasia se termino, cuando se fue separando de mi pero... poco a poco fue acercando su cara peligrosamente a mi... demasiado cerca

- Oye.. .Iku..- fui interrumpida

Sus labios eran tan calidos, me dio un caluroso y lindo beso, podia sentir su calida respiracion,quede sorprendida al primer instante pero le correspondi, cada vez me abrazaba mas fuerte, fue el momento mas lindo del mundo.. hasta que

-Amu...-chan -se oyo una voz conocida pero algo diferente- Asi que ya llegaste Ikuto- nisan

Gauu aun sigue diciendole asi, espera por que estoy tan feliz, SOY UNA INFIELLLL, pero se siente bien, ewspera yo no soy asi, bueno ,lamentablemente a los segundos que TADAGAY **(jijiji de donde habre sacado eso**)hablo, Ikuto se fue separando de mi,baka Tadase.

- Bueno supongo que esto no es raro... verdad Amu- dijo seriamente Tadase tapandose los ojos con su pelo

Nunca he visto a Tadase tan serio, es mas , nunca lo he visto serio

- Amu, en realidad no me molesta lo de hace rato, todos escondemos algo, y eso me hace feliz- dijo con una cara seria y fria- todo este tiempo, yo solo te utilize, nunca te ame y creo que tu tampoco a mi, sinceramente eres la persona mas es..-fue interrumpido por una..

Lo que el hiciera eso no me pone molesta en lo mas minimo, aunque Ikuto se paso de la raya

Pov Normal

Antes de que Tadase siguiera hablando y criticando a Amu, Ikuto no pudo aguantar mas la ira, un aura negativo lo rodeaba **( eso del aura tipo anime pes)**, no soportaba que un principito insultara a su Reina, toda esa irA acumulada en Ikuto hizo que le diera un gran puñetazo a Tadase **( Los que odian a Tadase denme la gracias) ; **ya habia olvidado toda esa tonteria de Ikuto-niisan, toda esa amistad de pequeños y todas sus memorias. Lo unico que queria era matar al Tarado que utilizo a su Amu.

- Si vas a decirle algo como eso a Amu, se conciente que estoy aqui, tarado- dijo escondiendo su rostro con su pelo, saliendo esa aura tipo anime de el

- Tsk- dijo el rubio, algo adolorido- no es mi culpa que ella sea una idiota

Con eso ultimo Ikuto lanzo una mirada asesina, no pudo aguantarlo mas, poco mas y pareceria que sus hermosos y profundos ojos Zafiros se volverian llamas de ira, acaso Tadase no penso que todo ese amor por Amu seria en vano, retrocedio unos segundos, saco su enorme pata de gato ( o como se llame o sea, ya era hora de algo chara) de un solo golpe pudo noquear a ese **TADAGAY**

**-** Ikuto- dije sorprendida y a la vez interrumpida

- Nunca dejare que alguien te haga daño o te insulte- me dijo con su seductora sonrisa

- Em gracias- dije sonrojada ya que see veia tan sexy mientras sonreia

* * *

Yo pense que me saldria mas largo el cap

Ojo solo voy por la mitad

Lo de TADAGAY es en honor a uno de mis reviews

no se olviden de los reviews

bye bye

OOOO sigo roja por lo del beso de AMUTO WoW


	7. Chapter 7

Nekos y lobos en preparatoria

Me alegra que Ikuto, mi neko haya golpeado a Tadase

Y espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado

Aunque tampoco para que lo atropeye un camion ( Aunquee...)

* * *

Amu Pov

Sinceramente no espere eso de Tadase, aunque...( con cara chibi) AAAAAAAAAAA ese neko volvio, no se porque estare tan feliz pero, que sexy es, espera estoy pensando en voz alta..

- Amu -vi a mis charas con una gotita en la cabeza

Mierda, ahora Ran me va estar jodiendo, bueno no puedo mentir es inevitable no estar feliz, me siento en las nubes, en especial porque Ikuto es un gran besador, que sexy es. Espera ya me tengo que dormir si no llegare tarde otra vez a la escuela.

- Hasta mañana Chicas- dije

- Hasta mañana, Amu - me respondieron

Z Z Z

-NEEEE otra vez noo- grite al ver a Utau enfrente mio

- Y consegi la llave de tu casa, apurate yo te preparo tu conjunto- me dijo

- Sip- me fui rapidamente a Bañarme

- Esa Amu- dijo Utau

Despues de un baño, o mejor dicho bañito pq entre y sali, fui a desayunar o tragar lo que me hizo Suu

- Te gusto tu conjunto- me pregunto Utau

- Em..- diej tratando de pasar lo que comia- si me gusto aunque es algo muy... mas para ti.. no crees

- SOY UNA IDOL , NO TU DISEÑADORA PERSONAL, MEJOR LE DECIAS A MIKI QUE HCIERA EL CONJUNTO- dijo con cara chibi molesta- nadie me aprecia

- Pero si me gusto- susurre con cara chibi

DEspues de ese desayuno salimos, me olvide decir que Utau se transfirio a nuestra escuela, lo que fue un suceso algo extraño y divertido,todos querian autografos y fotos y cuando se enteraron que eramos amigas no paraban de decirme para que firmara algo, pero, aun no entiendo porque se molesto tanto en el desayuno, si me gusto su conjunto.

Ella estaba vestida con un polo sueltyo color mostaza largo que ajustaba abajo, una falda tubo negra y algunos accesorios, yo en cambo llebaba un crop rosado que decia "i3 nekos", Utauuu, y un short negro con unas cadenas en los bosillos.

- Em.. utau si .. me gusto tu conjunto- dije algo timida

- Ya lo se- dijo muy confiada

... Que incomodo silencio...

- Y... tu y.. Kukai- dije para romper el silencio

-Bien supongo- dijo algo DISTRAIDA- bueno llegamos por fin a tiempo

párecia algo molesta, tal vez conmigo, o nose, que deberia hacer

- Emm- dije timida- estas molesta

...BUMM

- COMO no voy a estarlo niña, por tu culpa mi hermano yya no es el mismo, ahora solo piensa en ti en vez de hacerme ganar dinero con su violin y para colmo tu lo besas, que deseguro mañana lo violas( no habra lemmon) - dijo con cara chibi molesta gritando

- Yo no lo haria- diej asustada

ESpera como ella sabia... TADASEEE... maldito idiota abriste tu bocota maldito gay de "#$%, no podias quedarte como el idiota que eras, todo timido y puaj... AAAAAA

- TE lo dijo tadase no- dije tapandome la cara con mi pelo

- Si... como pudis- la interrumpi

- Primero tu neko hermano me beso, dos el me fuel infiel y solo me utilizo para conseguir chicas y tres ES GAY- dije muy molesta y gritando, tanto que algunso voltearon a ver

- A..amu yo no sab.- dijo- lo siento

- No te preocupes, de seguro ahora debe estar diciendole a todo el mundo que soy la " Cool e Infiel Amu" , divertido ¿no?- dije muy seria

- Tranquila, yo te ayudare, recuerda que los fans le haran mas..-otra vez la interrumpi

- No es eso, el es Estupido "Rey"- dije llorosa- todos me ven como una idiota, como una perra infiel hija de pu.-fui interrumpida

- Y quien dice eso- dijo una voz masculina y madura tapandome la boca

- I..kuto- dijo Utau sorprendida- yo.. yo creo que mejor los dejo solos

No Utauu no te vayas necesito un.. espera Ikuto..salvamee...

- Ya te he dicho...no dejare que nadie te insulte, te ofenda o te haga llorar- dijo serio pero preocupado

- Lo se- dije abrazandolo algo llorsosa- TODO ESTA EN CONTRA DE MI, no se que hacer, ayudame, Ikuto

- Ya no te preocupes- dijo dandome un pequeño beso en los labios- yo me encargo de matar a ese idiota, aunque en verdad seria "esa idota" verdaad ( dijo con cara chibi al final)

- si- dije riendome un poco algo sonrojada

Fin de Amu Pov

Inicio de Ikuto pov

Tadase donde estas maldito gay, ven con este neko para que te aniquile de una vez, no te dolera te dolera mucho, confia sera bonito; ven con Ikuto-nisaan..

-IKuto- dijo el gay

-Tadase- dije

Por fin te encontre eh, mas vale que no vuelva a decir nada mas de Amu...

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Amu Pov

Ikuto, suerte que siempre me ayudas, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tierno essss, no como esa Tarada, Asquerosa, Divertidamentetonto, Afeminada,Sonza,Estupida y todas esas iniciales dan... que dann. asi TADASE..., ooo que sexy es Ikutoooo, miauuuu...

- ...- me quede pensativa y..

Auchhh,me dolio espera, pq me cai

- L lo siento- dije mientras alzaba mi mirada

- No importa, yo tambien a veces soy muy distraido- dijo Erick

- Neeee, tienes un chara- dije sorprendida

- Ola- dijo Xen

- Olaaaa- diejron mis charas

- WAUUU, tu tienes 4 charas- dijoo sorprendido con cara chibi y orejas de perro

- Tu tambien, pero que hay con esas orejas- dije

- Jjijiij, mi cambio de caracte salio, bueno ola soy Erick- dijo muy entusiasmado

- Ola, yo soy Amu- dije

- Amu, jajaj conoces a Ikuto- dijo - conoces a ese chico de las orejas de gato

- Em si- dije algo sonrojada

- JIJIJJI, te describio igualita- dijo- aunque no describio nada de boings ( boings = pechos)

- I...IKUTOOOOOO- dije molesta con un aura tipo anime- con que eso es lo unico en que piensas bakaa

- JAJAAJ,- rio- bueno, todo el viaje se paso hablando de ti, hasta durmiendo

- En serio- dije rojita

- SII,se veia tan tier- fue iterrumpido

- ERICK, por eso nadie confia en ti- dijo Ikuto a lo lejos con aura demoniaca

- ÑEEE, que malo eres ikuto- dijo con cara chibi triste

- SE conosen desde cuando- preunte

- No te importa- dijo dandome un pequeño golpecito en la frente

- Baka- le dije

POV NORMAL

- ÑEEE, tambien puedes hace el OPEN HEART- dijo sorprendida Amu y Utau

- Si jajaj- dijo Erick

Ikuto, Utau , Erick y Amu se habian ido juntos despues de la escuela, hoy si que fue un dia duro para Amu, en resumen Ikuto y Erick empezaron a contar todo lo que hablaron en el avion, Utau y Amu quedaron en shock por lo de Easter, pero el les explico que ellos lo querian para sanar corazones negativos. Y asi los cuatro Adolecentes pasaron toda una tarde hablando y comiendo helados; y Erick aprovechando la oportunidad los invito a su fiesta a la cual nvito a todo su grado incluyendo a el de Amu. SEra la fiesta del siglo y sera mejor que nuestra parejita vaya bien.

* * *

Por Fin Termine

Siempre que terminaba se borraba

Sorry por la demora

Y cuando Ikutoy el gay se encuentran obiamente Ikuto gana obio

Esa parte tambien se borro

y no tenia tiempo para escribir

dejen reviws

bye


	8. Chapter 8

Fiesta del Siglo

Wuhuhuh a parrandear

HUHU besito besito besito

* * *

Utau Pov

Veamos que vestido escojo, haber, uno morado, uno negro , uno amarilllo o rosado, con estampado o encaje, aaaaa que dificil es escoger un vestido, todo me queda perfecto, ya se voy a llamr a Amu, Rima y Yaya ellas tl vez me ayuden y de paso tambien las ayude, porque puedo apostar que Amu escogera el color rosa, Rima el celeste y Yaya el amarillo, esas niñas no saben combinar nada.

- Ya llegamos- dije

- Wauuu, estas no son las tiendas de ropa cara de diseñadores famosos- dijo YAYA

- Y desde cuando las tiendas de diseñadores famosos van a ser baratas- dijo Rima

- Ya no peleen chicas- dijo Amu con una gotita en la cabeza

- Amu tiene razon busquemos unos vestidos para la fiesta- dije

- OK- dijo Yaya muy entusiasta

- Pero tu pagas- dijo Rima con cara chibi

Pov Normal

Ya habrin pasado mas d media hora mientras buscaban vestidos, para no ocupar espacio y como los vestidores eran grandes las chicas se probaron la ropa juntas.

- Wauu Rima, yo soy menor que tu y mi boing es mas grande- dijo Yaya

- No jodas- dijo Rima seria

- Ya, no peleen, igual Yaya tu casi ni tienes boing- dijo Utau

- Lo dice la señorita pechugona- dijo Yaya

- Pueden dejar de hablar de boings - dijo Amu

- Ok, ok bueno como me queda- dijo Rima

Ella llebaba un polo suelto blanco, con una falda azul oscuro y unas pantis con encaje de flores; tambien llebaba el pelo amarrado en una cola ( aauuuww se veria mas o menos como taiga kawaii)

- UUU, que sexy, que le queras mostrar a Nagihiko- dijimos picaronas

- Ñee, Amu es verdad que le mostraste tus bragas a Ikuto- dijo Rima a la defensiva

- Rimaaaaaa- dijo Amu con aura negativa

- jajaja- bueno ya paren que tal me queda -dijo Yaya

Ella llebaba un vestido celeste con estampado de flores, una casaca de jeaan rosada con toques de amarillo en las mangas.

- Kawaiii- dijeron las demas

- Ñee ñeee y a mi- dijo Utau con su lado de hermana menor

Ella llebaba un vestido tipo camisa manga corta arriba y abajo como miniflada todo rosa palido, un mini chaleco negro y una corbata blanca

- Te ves super- dijimos todas- sera por Kukaiiii

- ¬¬- nos miro molesta

- bueno y yo- dijo Amu

Ella estaba vestida con una camisa blanca sin mangas, un short negro, unas medias como las de amuleto espada negras con rojo y unas ligas en los brazos rojas acompañado de un gorro rojo a cuadros.

- Te ves tan..tan .. tan.. sexy y linda- dijeron todas

- Gracia sustedes tambien- dije

- Bueno..AMCOMPRAR ZAPATOS- dijo UTAU

- Yeiii- dijimos todas

Amu Pov

Auu, duele , duele, la beleza cuesta Amu, bueno me estoy preparando para mañana, estoy aflojando mis nuevos tacones, duelen mucho y no quiero que me duelan al bailar y que me arruinen la fiesta...

- Duel.. Aaa aaa- grite mientras caia

- Miau- oi el maullido de Lala

- Estas bien- dijo la seductora voz de Ikuto

- GRacia... eh- dije confundida- Ikutooooo

- Ola- me respondio- que pasa

- Tu q haces aqui- dije algo molesta

- Ñeee, te estaba viendo precticar con tus tacones- dijo de lo mas tranquilo

- Neko hentai- dije molesta

- Si, si soy neko hentai, bueno, beuno, me dejas quedarme a dormir por ahora aqui- dijo muy tranquilo

- o.O .. porque- pregunte

- porque no tengo casa, tarada- dijo

- Oyeeee...-fui interrumpida por un beso de el

Sus calidos labios otra vez, como que ya tiene una mania

- Bueno me dejas quedarme- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

- No- dije con cra chibi

-bueno supongo que dormire en la calle, vamos Yoru- dijo

- Que no tienes otro lugar- dije preocupada- bueno entonces... pue..des .. dormir a..

ZZZZ

- Ikuto baka- dije mientras vei que Ikuto se habia dormido en mi cama

- no tengo otra alternativa que recordar los viejos tiempos- diej mientras me dormia- Hasta mañana

- Bye-bye - dijeron los charas

- Hasta mañna -nya -dijo Yoru

ZZ

Pov Normal

Ya serian las 7pm , los chicos ya estaban listos para ir, Utau se tomo todo en serio y alquilo una limosina para llegar con estilo, segun decia ellla, bueno los chicos no se llebaron nada en cambiarse , en cambion las chicas se demoraron como 3 horas en cambiarse, maquillarse peinarse y arreglarse.

Amu Pov

- Me siento famosa- dijo Yaya

- La unica famosa aqui soy yo- dijo Utau

- Dejala disfrutar el momento- dijo Kukai defendiendo a Yaya

- AAA, ahora la defiendes, eh- dijo Utau con un cambio de caracter con Iru

- ijjiji- rio Iru- estas en pro ble mas

- Baka- dijo Utau pasando a su lado de hermana menor, y sacando a volar a Iru

- No otra vez- dijo iru

- Baka, baka , baka- dijo Utau mientras golpeaba a kukai

- Esto- dije

- No te recuerda- dijo Ikuto

- a algo- dije

- utau utau-dijo ERu - calmate un poquitin

- ESque- dijo Utau

- Jajaja- rio Kukai- sabes q te quiero

- m- se sonrojo Utau

- jajaj- reimos todos

Supuestamente eran 10 minutos para llegar, pero demoramos casi una hora, por el maldito trafico, bueno mi peinado no se malogro, igual si pasara llevo mi fiel gorro. jijij

- LLegamos por fin- se quejo Yaya

- Si ya ni siento las piernas- dije

- bueno supongo que a bailar - dijo serio Ikuto

- Vamos- dije agarrandolo del brazo acia la pista de baile

- UUUU- dijeron todos mientras nos ibamos

- Oye Ikuto- dije

- Q pasa- me respondio

Le reventaste la cara a Tadase- dije

- Obiamente bonita- me respondio orgulloso- tubieron que mandarlo a la enfermeria y tal vez al hospital, bueno todo por ti Amu

- Emm, gra., gracias- dije algo sonrojada

- bueno bailamos- dijo - no he venido a quedarme parado Amu

- Ok- dije muy feliz

Primero bailamos una rapida, despues el DJ fue muy gracioso y puso el HARLEM SHAKE ( si me equivoque escribiendo sorry), eso fue muy gracioso ver a Eric obligando a alocarse a Ikuto, eso fue EPICO jajaja, despues pusieron una lenta, y ahora ikuto me lebo al balcon de la casa de Erick, era una casa muy grande..

- Ikuto, pq estamos aqui dije algo sonrojada ya que estabamos solos- se va a acab

- Te amo AMu- dijo muy sensualmente

- Yo.. tamb- fui interrumpida por otro beso

Ikutooo, te Amooo, no se como decirtelo pero te amooo

- Amu, quieres ser mi novia- dijo

- S..si- dije muy roja, creo que un tomate me tendria envidia..

- Como te gusta hacerme ponerme cursi eh, Amu dijo

- jiji- rei en boz baja- yo ikuto ... te amo

- Y yo a ti- dijo mientras me volvia a besar

Ese beso creo que supero al del parque, ya que no habia Taragays, ni personas, solo los dos

- Bueno vamos, se acba la cancion- dijo

- Claro- dije

Esa fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida, pero solo estaba comenzando; todo estaba llendo genial, Utau canto Discotheque, hicimos karaoke, tomoamos un "poquitin" de alchol y cre que nadie le tomo impotancia a la ausencia de Tadase, nadie me miraba feo, todo iba genial, todo gracias a ti mi SExy Neko ( solo miooooo)...

- Creo.. q se.. me pasaron las copitas jij- dijeron los ebrios kukai y utau

- foto .. foto..foto- dijo Yaya tomando fotos- jiji las subire al face

- Papartzi ...noo- dijo Utau a punto de caerse

- Nos vamos Amu- dijo Ikuto sobrio

- Yap-dije unpoquitin ebriaa

Bueno ese fue un fieston todos estan hablando de esa fiesta en las redes sociales , jaja, la mejor parte fue que Ikuto, mi lindo neko, aaaaa, toda la fiesta me estaba besando, jijji fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, y lo mejor de todo ningu rastro de Tadagay y sus estupidas mentiras, bueno como iba a estar ahi, mi neko , mi sexy neko Ikuto; lo mando al hospital fiesta de mi vidaaaa.

* * *

Fiesta fiesta

Inspirada en mi fiesta de promo olo que sin trago

jijiij

bueno dejen reviews

y Ya mande al tadagay al hospital

bye


	9. Chapter 9

Sera realidad o solo un sueño

wuwwujuju

Adore la fiesta de Amu

Aunque no fui muy detallada sorry

esque aaaaa

bueno si llego a los 18 reviews tal vez no se

que quieren bueno 18 reviews y

cumplo sus sueños en este fic

claro el que haya dejado el suyo al final

pero no incluye matar al Tadagay, sorry lo odio pero no incluire la muerte de alguien

me da asco escribir de el

* * *

Amu Pov

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, no puede ser Ikuto te amooooo, te amooo te ammooo..

- Sabes que te escucho- dijo la seria voz de Ikuto con cara chibi

- ñeeee, siges aqui- dije algo asustada y toda roja como un tomate

- Te amo ,... Amu -dijo sensualmente

- mm... Ikut oo- dije muy roja tanto que sentia el ardor de mis mejillas

- Naaa, adoro cuando te pones roja- dijo mientras lamia mis labios

- ñeee, pp qq fue eso- dije tan pero tan roja y nerviosa que sentia que explotaria en ese mismo instante

- Naaa, pq te amo , te adoro y me exitas- dijo picaramente

- - grite lliendome a bañar

- neee, me dejas bañarme contigo- dijo como un gatito tierno

- Noo- dije

- Ñaaa, que mala es no lala- dijo

- Miau- mauyo Lala-

- Ves hasta ella dice que eres mala- dijo - yo se hablar gato- nya

- Jajaja-diej sarcastica- si tanto quieres bañarte pues baña.. TE TU SOLOO

- ÑEE, esto es muy familiar, solo que sin padres- dijo con cara chibi

- Baka- dije mientras lo dejaba en el baño- disfruta tu bañ..

- Ñeee, no me dejes solo- dijo mientras me jalaba a la ducha

Ikut- dije mientras me interrumpio con un dulce beso, lo malo era que era robado- ya se te hizo una mania

- Me excitas, te adoro y me gustas, que quieres q haga- dijo sensualmente

- Controlarte, Castrarte, y que te compren un collar de disciplina, neko hentai- dije mientras salia de la ducha

- no jodas Amu, tambien tienes que apagar la luz- dijo mientras yo apagaba la luz del baño

- Los gatos ven en la oscuridad ¿no?- dije

- Ñaaa- dijo molesto

- Bye bye- dije mientras cerraba la puerta

Ese neko no cambia, aaaaa, espera pq siento una respiracion en mi cuello, espera no me digan que es, NEKO HENTAI ; IKUTOOOOOOO, BAKA BAKA DEJA DE TOCAR MIS BOINGS HENTAIIII..

- Oye deja de tocar ahi- dije totalmente roja

- Ñeee, cuanto cambias, ya no eres plana como una tabla- dijo con cara chibi

- Fuera- dije botandolo por la ventana

- Auch- dijo con cara chibi

- :PP- le saque la lengua muy molesta

Baka, baka, baka

Z Z Z

-Amu levantate llegaras tarde- dijo Ikuto en mi cama de lo mas tranquilo

-Ñeee, ya estan tarde, y.. -dije con un aura saliendo de mi -QUE CARAJO HACES AQUI

- Amu- dijo con una gotita en su cabeza- asi tratas a tu novio

- ÑEE, a lo siento me olvide- dije

- AMUUU_ dijo con un aura negativa saliendo de el

-Bueno vamos, miki mi ropa, suu mi desayuno y dia y ran no hagan nada

- Miau- mauyo lala

- Oye , miki me dices donde pone amu su ropa interior- dijo ikuto pervertido

- No te dire- dijo miki defendiendo la dignidad de amu

- Cajon a la izquierda arruiba- dijeron picaramente Dia y Ran

- No la escuches -desu - dijo Suu

- Grax- dijo ikuto buscando

::::::::::::::::::::::..::

Ya sali de un segundo a otro a la escuela con mi neko sexy hentai, el llebaba ropa normal igual que yo, ero no se pq tenia una cara tan picara, se veia tan raro y mas pervertido que antes aunque ya lo sea..

- Oye Amu, te pusiste tu sujetador rosa y tus bragas de fresas- dijo picarmanete Ikuto

- ÑEEE, tu com..o sabes... RAN... DIA- dije con un aura negativa a l final

-Si amu- dijeron inosentemente las charas

- De ti Ran es obio, pero tu Dia me decepcionas- dije- eso te pasa por ponerte una X y pasar mucho tiempo con Utau

- Oye, recuerda q es mi hermana- dijo Ikuto a la defensiva

- POr eso mismo- dije con cara chibi

Y asi pasamos los 5 minutos de llegar a la escuela discutiendo, hablando y tratando de superar ese silenio incomodo...

- LLegamos, casi tarde- dijo ikuto- te comprare un despertador

- jaja- dije sarcasticamente

- Olaaa- diejron Utau y Kukai- jajja, se ven tan lindos juntos ( esta ves solo Kukai)

- Olaaa- saludo Erick- JEEje ya estan no, se ven tan tiernos juntos

- /- Me puse completamente roja

- Ves mi jodidita , si nos vemos bien juntos, no te pongas roja- dijo mientras me abrazaba por detras

- Lose pero no abuses neko hentai ( mioooo)

- Jjajja- rieron los demas

- Bueno, Amu, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Utau

- Bueno necesito a alguien en teatro que haga el papel de Julieta, ya que tu eres perfecta con el rol de ella- dijo

- Pq seria buena en ese rol- pregunte

- Pq como rechazas a mi hemano, rechazaras a Romeo- dijo muy feliz

- jaja- rio sarcastico Ikuto- bueno quien es Romeo

- Yo- dijo Erick

- No te le acerques a Amu ni un centimetro- dijo Ikuto amenazante

-Jjaja, traquilo bro- dijo- yo no me acercare

- Mas te Vale- dijo Ikuto a la defensiva

- Hey y quien dijo que yo aceptaba- dije a la defensiva,- yo nunca acepte nada Utau

- Porfa- dijo con su lado de hermana menor

- Utau, sabes que ese lado me da malos recuerdos- dijo Ikuto con cara chibi neko

- Kawaii, las orejas otra vez- dijo mientra saltaba asia las orejas de Ikuto como hacia Utau- Neeee que suavecitas

- Amuuu, explicale al mamerto cual es mi parte unica para ti- dijo

- heiii- grite- eso es muy malpensable sabes?

- Hablo de mis orejas, son mi.. parte devil- dijo abrazandome de nuevo por atras

- Jajaj- dije sarcastica

- Bueno , aceptas Amuuu- dijo Utau aun con su lado super tierno

- Utauu- dijo Iru desquitandose con ERu

- Utau-utau - dijo Eru llorando

- Amuuu- grito como bebe, tanto que pareceria la gemela de Yaya

- Oye Utau, calmate- dijo kukai tratando de calmarla

- Amuuu- seguia gritando

- Di que si porfa Amu- dijo Kukai desesperado

- YA, ok- dije con una gotita en la cabeza

- Ok mañana ensayo a las , 5am y...- dijo vlviendo a la realidad

- Utau- dijimos kukai y yo con una gotita n la cabeza

- Apuntaste, no pienso repetir- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

-neee debia apuntar , repite...- dije mientras copiaba

En que lio me meti , ñaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

Bueno ya les adverti, 18 reviews o no ay siguiente cap

Ultima oferta 15 reviews

Bueno Yo tambien queria que Romeo fuera Ikuto

Pero mi amiga , mi hija , mi super pata pata me dijo una travesura

la escribire

bueno sige el concurso el que mas reviews me escribe puede decirme que quiera que pase

No valido matar al tadagay aunque quiera, no vale otra pareja que no sea Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko otros que no me acuerdo menos TADAMU


	10. Concurso Shugo chara Mansu

Bueno se los dije que no subiria otro cap hasta los 18 reviews bueno

Para dejar mas en claro mi concurso

Les dejo hasta la proxima semana

El que haya dejado mas reviews

Podra o crear un personaje con su nombre

Poner algo que se le de la gana en mi fic... No vale tadagay ya que solo escribir su nombre me da puaj, y yo quiero que mi fic se paresca al anime asi que solo dejenlosemimuerto en el hospital

Ya si quieren cambiar algo, lo unico que digo si es en parejas que sean Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, El de Yaya y Kairi y todo menos Tadamu

bye bye


	11. Chapter 10

Celos...X siempre

Termineeeeeeeeeee

Graxx por los reviexs

ya me desesperaba

* * *

Ikuto Pov

- O ..julieta..- dijo Erick

- Si Romeo- dijo agudamente Amu

Que cursis, bueno jejej ojala que ese Romeo se caiga, me cagaria de Risa, espera ...( leyendo muy lento y presiso, ) queeeee, imposible , imposible, nya nya nya , tengo que evitar eso ( leyendo de nuevo la escena 10 parte 6) un bso... labio con labio...en la boca... con mi Amu...nya nya nya

- Ikuto -dijo Amu interrumpiendo su ensayo

- Ikuto -nya- dijo Yoru con una gotita en la cabeza al verme con cara chibi y votando humo por la nariz

- Q, que paso - dije volviendo en mi

- Naaa- dijron todos a mi alrededor con una gotita en la cabeza

- Buieno, braviztio, braviztio.. espectaciular pero no se desconcntreis nenes, la actuation tieneis qui ser profungda- dijo la Miss Sisi con su extraño y poco entendible lenguaje

- s..si miss Sisi- dijmos todos algo confusos por su "claro lenguaje"

- Yoru.. ven aqui- dije susurrando

- Si, - nyaaa- dijo al final gritando, ya que le jale " suavemente las orejas"

- Shh, as bla bla bla...- le ordenaba en boz baja

- Celos-nya , celos -nya, celos de Eric cuando va a besar a Amu- nya tien..- fue interrumpido ( ooo O.O que lindo se veria Ypru cantando )

- Callate - dije muy molesto

Yoru..yoruuu... YORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Supongo q ojala cumpla lo que dije

- Ayudando a Ikuto-nya- dijo Yoru alegre mientras cumplia su mision ultra mega iper mega secretaaaa buajaja

- Ola Yoru- dijo Xen

- AAA PEROOO -NYAAAAAAAAA- grito

- Eh - diejron Amu , Erick, Rima , Nahigiko , Kairi y Utau y Kukai ( tambien taban ahi jijii)

- NIeeee, cuaintas vietexs tengois qie decirleis , no pareis , no pareis...-dijo Miss Sisi mientras daba su confuso gran cermon..nya...¬¬

Pov Normal

Un largo, muy largo demasiado largo ensayo dejo a nuestra pequeña dulce Amu,cansada, hambriento ,somolienta y algito que otro ABURRIDa

- ÑEEEE, quiero un helado -chillo la pelirosada

- Ya calmate, si siges comiendo asi te pondras mas gorda de lo normal - dijo El neko hentai de lo mas tranquilo aunque no lo estubiera

- Ikuto, mmm sabes... enserio estas de ..acuerdo con lo de la obra- dijo algo timida y sonrojadala pelirosada

- Porque tendria que no estar de acuerdo- dijo de lo mas tranquilo aguantando todos esos celos dentro de si

- Pues, emm... en una escena...ya ..sabes Erick y..yo ..nos..besa..mos- dijo tapandose la car con el flequillo

- Amu...mjmp, tu enserio..quieres actuar en la obra, y sinceramente..quieres besar a Erick- dijo serio y sexy ( como siempre obio)

- No es que quiera solo...quiero hacerle un favor a Utau- dijo Amu algo desesperada por aclarar las cosas

- Bueno y te molestarias que a Erick le pasara un "accidente casual " - dijo tapandose el pelo con su flequillo

- Ikuto, que carajo vas a hacer- dijo algo molesta sin saber lo que pasaba - Yo se como son tus celos, y se como te puedes pasar de la raya, dime que haras

- CElos, hee- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de Amu- si yo sintiera celos seria normal no, soy tu novio, y como te dije antes yo te amo y nunca va a cambiar nada de lo que digo

- I..kuto- dijo Amu mientras lenta y dulcemente Ikuto le daba un pequeño beso

el beso fue tan dulce, pero ya era hora de madurar, Amu sin querer habria su pequeña boca, Ikuto aprovecho el momento y metio su lengua...Amu se sintio algo incomoda al principio y se fue acostumbrando... el aire no les duro y lamentablemente se separaron, Ikuto pudo notar el sonrojo de Amu, lo que lo hizo feliz, pero tubieron que continuar el momento. ... ; continuaron lo que comenzaron, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de la pequeña boca de la pelirosada, Ikuto viendo el gran momento abrazo fuertemente la cintura de Amu... estaban totalmente juntos un momento tan lindo que nunca olvidaran

- Iku..uto- dijo Amu aun siendo abrazada por Ikuto

-MM- Ikuto hizo un raro ruido de afirmacion

- Yo tambien...te quiero- dijo lentamente Amu..

Y asi, una gran escena sin fin y limetes continuo y continua hasta que...

- Hmpt, ahora estan asi de acaramelados - dijo la infantil voz de Tadase, pero, algo diferente habia en el, asi las muletas las vendas y las curitas

- La matas- dijo Ikuto mandando a volar a Tadase con su super garrota

- No estaba en coma- dijo Amu con cara chibi

- Em, yo que se, pero continuamos Amu...-dijo seductoramente Ikuto

- Si..- le afirmo

* * *

Jiiii Vuela vuela tAdagay sin cosa, no vuelvas nunca y que te mueras ya

iji

Bueno ya he tenido alitas quejitas de la ortografia y narracion

bueno escribo mal pq recien tengo 6 años y medio, pero en la parte romantica me ayuda mi hermana mayor

Escribo hola sin h pq se me hace mas rapido y mas comodo de escribir y me gusta escribr asi

bueno mi redaccion 6 años osea daa

bueno las ganadoras de mi concurso

Hoshina Minami


	12. Chapter 11

Amu e Ikuto / Mi romeo y Julieta

Joojoj

bueno mi hermana mayor no es tan mayor

mejor dicho somos gemelas por bipolaridad

ijij luego les explico

Sacare 2 ganadoras mas de mi concurso

SUERTEEEEEE

* * *

Amu Pov

Ñeee, neee, espera que dia es...leo ...leo ...aaaa hoy es / naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Naaaaaaaaaaaa-grite sin querer

- Que carajo te pasa amu, pensaste en la infantil y estupida cara de Tadase- dijo Ikuto como siempre y frio, aunque bromista

- T..tal vez, emm que dia...es -dije algo fuera de mi

- Hoy es...- dijo al final tapandose la cara con el flequillo del pelo, y con un aura negativa rodeandolo

- I..ikut..to- dije asustada

Porsiaca estoy en mi cuarto, de mañanitaaaaa, pero justo hoy..hoy ...es la presentacion de ROMEO Y JULIETA / espera q hay del besooo

- En serio no quieres que le pase "un accidente" a Erick -dijo Ikuto aun tapandose la cara con el pelo

- Ikuto... no es q quiera besarlo, y ya hablamos de eso /( / = el sonrojo de Amu) pero Erick me cae bien y no se ojala no le pase nada - dije algito sonrojada ( obio ya se dieron cuenta)

- Asi que ahora te "cae bien " eh Amu -dijo el celoso neko con el ceño fruncido

- Neko celossooo, baka baka baka baka baka...- y segi y segi gritando y golpeandolo ( pobre mi neko :( )

- Oye, tch Amu duele- dijo al ser golpeado- para

- Baka, baka -segia gritando hasta que sus labios invadieron los mios

Otra vezzzzzz... que bien se siente, que calido que suave aaaa ikuto mi neko ...jiij

- Ya se te hizo una mania, no- dije

- Quien sabe , tus labios saben a mis dos cosas favoritas, el chocolate y tu -dijo sensualmente ( / derrame nasalllll)

- A cierto ayer comi taiyaki de chocolate ( neeee como se escribe mi cerebro de 6 años no recuerda mucho)- dije con cara chibi

- Bueno preparate Julieta , tenemos que recoger a "romeo" -dijo algo molesto al final

- Neko celoso baka- dije en boz baja- espera...tienes licencia de conducir ( O.o)

- Si por...- dijo frio y seguro de si mismo

- No conduscas mal eh -dije algo insegura

- Solo cambiate y vamos

,... llegamos...llegamos...llegamos... Donde Carajo queda la casa de Erick ( one -chan ... ijiji te pasas)

Ring Ring, tocando el timbre de la casa de Erick ijiji, me habia olvidado lo lejos que quedaba su casa

- AA, olaaaa -dijo entusisamado Erick al abrir la puerta- ENriqueta ya me voy

- Bye suerteeee- dijo una misteriosa voz de la casa / mansion de Erick

- Enrietaaa- preguntamos Ikuto y yo confundidos

- Jii, mi hermana menor- dijo riendose y muy feliz

- Bueno vamos -dijo serio, celoso y algito molesto Ikuto

- OK- dijmos los Erick y yo

Ala prepa vamos siii...a actuar...siiiiiiii... a besar eRick.. y..eei (notaron su tristeza uneo lo dijo deprimida ) ... a poner celoso a Ikuto.y..eei U.U sera una tarde muy larga...

- Biueno biueno , lliegarion miasis niñois- dijo Miss Sisi - alisteinse yai yai

- O..kkk...waaa- dijo Erick tropezandose con el cordon desamarrado de su zapatilla- auch

- Ais nou, ais nou mai obra mai obria sei deistrozou- dijo triste y poco entendible miss Sisi

- Ba..ka,- dijo Ikuto ayudando a levantarse a Erick - estas bien

O.o ese es mi neko celoso, baka hentai... O.o

- Neee, me doble el tobillo, jajaj- dijo ocultando su dolor

- Como puedes reirte en este momento !- hizo un puchero Utau con su lado de hermana menor

- Utau-dijeorn Eru, Iru y kukai con una gotita anme en la cabeza

- Yo me se las lineas de ERick- dijo Ikuto con cara chibi

- AAAAA- dijo Miss sisi con estrellitas en los ojos viendo a Ikuto con un aura florar y brillante a su alrededor

- ¬¬ - miro serio y frio Ikuto

- Biueno vistainlou yai- ordeno miss sisi a los de vestuario

Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ya no tengo preocupaciones, aunque pq ikut... IKUTOOOO de seguro el le metio cabe a ERick, buenooo que se mejore a besuquear a mi neko sin culpaaaaa yeiiiii

- Lo nuestro es imposibe- dije preocupada, claro actuando- no insistas Romeo

- Julieta, yo te amo, lo imposible es mejor no ( pucha no me se nada de Romeo y julieta asi que onegai acepten mi imaginacion)

- Romeo, yo..tambien ..te amo..pero lo nuestro es imposible, ... lo..siento- dijaun actuando aunque lo entia algo familiar mi actuacion

- Julieta- dijo Ikuto acercandose a mi rostro igual que yo

(porsiaca para hacer mas reconocible la escena, estaba romeo osea mi neko trepando al balcon de julieta que es amu mi gran competencia iijiji , ojala les ubique un poquitin la escena / ooo derrame nasal , ikuto vestido con trajes antiguos /jajaj)

- /- no lo pude aguantar ese fue el beso actuado falso mas real que pude creer /

Pov normal

Se cierran las cortinas y continua la obra en una diferente escena ( no puedo escribir nada mas pues, insulto al autor , que bruta soy ni siquiera se quien es el autor )

...- - - - - -

Una hora despues de la actuacion

- Brabitzioo, ojojo- dijo muy feliz miss sisi saltando entre bastidores

- Miss- la miraron todos con gotitas tipo anime

- Buieno , amu ikuto... gratzie gratze, estuibieron pirefectos- alagaba miss sisi

- Gracias- agradecieron los dos

- Ai tei tambuen Uatu, gratziats atie traijisteu a iestos pirefectos actores- alagaba a Utau miss Sisi

- Jaja, si- dijo algo confusa Utau

- biueno vauyainse a suis catsas criois- dijo miss sisi algo mas tranquila pero aun con su confuso lenguaje

Amu pov

- Oye Amu- dijo serio ikuto de camino a casa

- Sip- dije

- Quiero .. que repitamos la escena de la obra pero ahora en la realidad...quieres- pergunto aun serio y frio mirando a otro lado

- Mm. preguntas/- dije algo timida

-Nada, olvida lo- fue interrumpido

- Si..si quiero -dije tapandome la cara con el pelo /full roja, soy la envidia de un tomate

- Amu...- dijo tierno y con su sexy mirada ( derrame nasallll por enesima vezzz) - te amo, y aunque nos separemos esto no es imposible

- yo tambien...te..am..mo pero, aun nose si te iras de nuevo y volveras- dije / muy timida- isimos una promesa , pero ...igual no te quiro perder

Una brsa fria entro en mii, porque pensaba en eso, ... aunque , si pasara, no se solo previniendo, me asegurare de no perderlo

- Pq, piensas en eso- dijo Ikuto viendome fijamente a los ojos, con sus sexys ojos color zafiro

- Ikutooo, yo ..yo ...- tapandome la cara con el flequillo del pelo- si te volvieras a ir , me..me gustaria ir contigo... disfrutar tus exitos, acompañarte en tus fracasos, y estar contigo pricipalmente...

- Sabes leer la mente, verdad Amu- dijo frio y serio- yo..te iba decir que me iria otra vez, y tu me dices esto- acercandse cada vez mas a la cara de amu totalmente roja- mi linda sonrojada lo que me has dicho me ha hecho feliz, y si es lo que quieres vendars conmigo

- I..ikuto- dije feliz aunque no lo pareciera, aunque fui interrumpida por una beso otra vez

Esta vez fue diferente, la brisa fria , se cambio, desaparecio, los suaves , tibios y tiernos labios de Ikuto, me hiceron entrar en calor completamente, (/) , el como siempre aprovecho el momento, me cogio de la cinturo, y metio su lengua dentro de mi boca, sinceramente me senti en la nubes, pero nos sepaeamos por falta de aire, y volvimos a lo nuestro, cada vez mas me sentia como una reina, eso me hacia sentir ikuto... yo ..yoo lentamente lo abraze, estabamos asta el limite... sin tadagays sin nadie solo los dos en un paeque, lleno de cereros ya florecidos, una brisa de el exisito olor de mi neko me lleno de placer... nunca lo olvidar..re

* * *

OOOO mi casa esta llena de sangre

soy muy joven aunnn

jojoj

bueno como dije mi hermana mayor osea mi gemela bipolar

jijijsoy bipolar o yandere asi por decrilo pq mi gemela asi le digo es mi lado agrecivo

SE las presento

( MIP: ola k ase )

( MAp : oye comportate)

-( Mip : nya)

ijjiji bueno soy media loca buneo en cierta parte yo lo escribo sola

estoy mas roja que amuu

mis amigas me dicen loca

bueno dejen reviews

bye bye


	13. Chapter 12

Preparativos para la felicidad

ijijij

Sorry por la demora...despues les digo q paso

Bueno ya saque dos ganadoras

- Kiyomi-neko

- CamilaHinamori 12

bueno avisenme q van a querer

el personaje o algito q quieran escribir

* * *

IKuto pov

Alistando maletas...A..BU...RRI...DOO ...

- Ikuto ... me pasas mi maletin rosa-dijo Amu

- Ñeee...no seas una jodida ... toy durmiendo- dije minetras me acomodaba en la extremadamente rosa cama de Amu ... deberia cambiarlo ¬¬

- Baka flojo neko hentaiii- dijo molesta sacandome de la cama ( como la vez que amu tiro a ikuto cuando llego ...ay me vomito... al tadagay ...aajajj)

- Ya..ya no te enojes...te saldran arrugas- dije de lo mas relajado y frio ¬¬

- AAAHH, contigo no se puede verdad- dijo tirandose a la cama- por cierto a donde iremos

- -primero a Paris, despues a Peru ( ahi vivoooo, yyeeiiiii.. no me secuestren eh ¬¬) , una pequeña parada en miami y luego iremos a no se donde pero iremos

- ¬¬- me miro con su cara de amu chibi wtf

- Q- le respondi

- Como q no sabes pero iremos- dijo algo dudosa aunque con una cara de nani( como se escribe bueno asi suena creo)

- no se, ese viejo habla raro- dije como si no me importara

- Como Miss Sisi - dijo la pelirosada

- No exageres- dije riendome dentro de mi , Amu es tan sexy pero a la vez Kawaii

- Oki... bueno.. mi lindo pechocho nekito hentaii..- dijo con un lado super tierno- HAS TU MALETA QUE TE REVIENTO TUS COSAS DE GATO 8 uyy se le fue lo tierno U.U)

- ...OK- dije asustado

POV NORmal

Amu POv

Viernes ...

Sabado...

Domingo...

Lunes..

Ya habia llegado el lunes, todos habian ido a despedir a Ikuto y yo.., claro todos menos Tadase q este ya habra cruzado al otro mundo...quien sabe...bueno volviendo , bueno estoy muy emocionada ire a...ire a Parissssss, wuhuhuhuhu... jajajajj que emocionnn, jjaja aahhhhh, que paja...

- Cuidate Amu-chii -dijo Amu triste por la despedida

- No se vuelvan unos loquillos -bromearon Kukai , Utau y ERick

- Amu no quedes embarazada despues del viaje ..- dijo Rima despreocupada ( mi prima de 16 cojio la laptop sorry , es fan perver de Amuto )

- KUSUKUSU- rio kusukusu

- Rima- la miramos Nagihiko y yo con una gotita en la cabeza

- Amu en dos minutos sale nuestro avion apurate- dijo relajado el neko

- Y no me podias decir antes

Bueno despues de esas simples palbras tubimos q salir corriendo, yo con cambio de personalidad de Rany el con cambio Neko jojoj, pareciamos un show sacando maletas, corriendo como locos y entrando todos agitados al avion...fue vertonzozo

- Todo es tu cuplaaaaa- dije muy molesta gritndole al neko

- Amu nos estan viendo- dijo despreocupado mirando para otro lado

- Eh- dije mientras volteaba y veia a todos dentro del avion viendonos

- Discu...disculpe le traigo algo para relajarla señorita- dijo la asistenta del avion ( o como se llame ) algo ...ralladita...O.o

- No...gracias estoy bien- dije totalmente avergonzada

- Amu deberias comprarte algunas pastillas antiestres- dijo ikuto con cara chibi

- Ja ja- dije sarcasticamente

::::::y asi segimos discutiendo hasta la noche:::::::

- Ikuto..- dije algo cansada ya nadie estaba despierto asi que hablaba muy bajo

- Q pasa- me susurro

- Bueno em... yo queria preguntarrr...-baje mi mirada- no me vas a enganñar con ninguna etranjera de por ahi no

- Pq preguntas- dijo mirando al techo

- Bueno...tu sabes...eres un ...un -dottalmente roja power- esq eres un ..un sexy flojo baka neko hentai

- Eso ya lo se celosita- dijo cojiendo mi mejilla

- Ik-me interrumpio con sus labios en los mios

- Nunca te sere infiel mi linda gatita- dijo tan tan ...(derrame nasal)

- Gat..gatita- dije totalmente roja power- el neko eres tu bakaaaa

...

* * *

Bueno y haci este corto cap sorry yo tambien taba aciendo maletas

ESque el 14 de mayo es mi cumple cumple y mis papas me llebaran de viaje

y en el hotel no ay wifi para escribir

bueno no se preocupen

mi prima la de 16

bueno va a escribir el cap

me dicen como lo deja pq no qiero leer lo q va a escribir esta cochina

bye bye

dejen reviws


	14. Chapter 13

A la ciudad del amor

Ola

soy la prima de %$&$% = Meicky mi bipolar prima

A veces es mu absdbkiuv

Bueno ya lei lo q dijo de mi

Joojojoj soy una perver

Beno bye bye me llamo Karina pero me dicen Katy

Amu Pov

- Ring Ring...- timbro el telefono

- Quien carajo llama a esta hora...Amu responde el telefono..-dijo el flojo de mi neko

- No jodas... estoy- me interrumpieron U.U

- Solo responde ...- dijo alo molesto por la bulla- quiero dormir...

- Yo tambien-nyaa- se quejo Yoru

- Tu no te quedaste - dijo Ikuto con cara chibi

- Nunca te dejare-nya -afirmo el pequeño neko

- U.U hay Yoru - dijo

- Alo- repondi al estupido telefono

- Alo Amu..eres tu...- dijo la voz de mi madre

- Mamaaa- dije respondida...

- Lo siento por la llamda repentina .. bueno queria pedirte un favor- dijo pacivamente

- Que pasa- le respndi ... ojala no me mandara a Ami

- Puedes cuidar a Ami por un mes porfavor...- me suplico

- Amuuuu... one-chan -oi la voz de Ami algo cambiada ...( ya tendra no se 6)

- Tenia...tenia q ser..- dije tapando el telefono para q no me escucharan

- Q fue- dijo el neko mayor leyendo una revista de no se donde

- Mii..mis papas ...quieren q ...q cuide a Ami- dije con cara de ñÑAaAAAA

- No jodas ...enserio -dijo levantando la mirada de su revista de...de ... DE BIKINISSS , BAkaaaaaa, despues se la quito ,la quemo y la mando a volar como el gay

- Amu.. algun problema- dijo algo preocupada mi madre

- Esque ... ejem...- dije tratando de buscar una escuza, ya me imaginaba con ami en la casa

- Tiene visitas- dijo Ikuto quitandome el telefono de las manos

En ese momento senti q el corazon se me paro, neko baka flojo hentai arruina todooooooooooooo

- I..era ikuto no?- pregunto algo confundida

- Quien es Ikutooooo- dijo mi papa, al parecer estaba escuchando, y se oia como siempre q escucha el nombre de un chico- La inocencia de mi pequeña Amu se acabaaaaaaa...

- Tal vez- dijo Ikuto mirandome con cara picara pero a la vez tapando el telefono ( pobre recibo..)

- Amu o ikuto...aloo..- dijo tratando q respondieran

- Em si mama - dije tratando de o golpear a ese neko

- Bueno amu..q hace Ikuto ahi- me pregunte ( por siaca ella ya sabia que era violinista y toda esa baina

- Em esqya volvio de su gira y no tiene donde quedarse- dije tratando de que cambie de idea

- Quien es ese Ikutoooo- dijo mi papa deseperado

- El es..em- dije poniendome roja

- Ola suegritos -respondio la sexy voz de mi neko

- Sue... -dijeron los dos confundidos

- Ba..ba...bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- le grite y lo golpee

- Em.. bueno tortolitos los dejo solos- dijo mi mama colgando- los llamo luego

- Mama, como q tortolitos- dijo mi papa totalmente descontrolado

-bye- se fue despidiendo

- Pq carajo dijis- fui interrumpida como enesima vez por esos dulces y sensuales labios sabor neko...ñam ñam

Ya como que me acostumbre...ña..ñam...ohoh..cayendo en la cama...cerrando cortinas...y...privacidad ( No continuare mas detalladito , pq ustedes saben , que la chibola de mi prima es, pues ni siquiera sabe y tiene q leer, W.W cuanta tentacion )

Pov Normal

Esa noche Hinamori Amu perdio lo mas importante para una chica...

Con un Neko Baka Flojo Arruina Todo Hentai

Discrecion...

Al dia siguiente...

Amu Pov

Senti una calida respiracion en mi espalda, tambien senti que que alguien me abrazaba, pero directamente a mi piel, me sentia totalmente desnuda y algito adolorida, pero con cierto placer, que ...no me digas q

- Ola Amu- dijo la sensual voz de Ikuto, mirandome con sus preciosos ojos color zafiro ( yo quiero ser Amu, usteds tambien verdad)

- Iku..ikuto q- me detube al vernos totalmente desnudos en la cama- no me digas q...

- Q mostraste el lado oscuro de Amu ayer- dijo algo burlon

- /- roja power al 10000000000% ( me lo enseño jajaj)

- De que te averguenzas...- dijo mirandome con ternura- Ademas pude ver y tocar tus boings ( hentaiiiiii, yo quiero ser Amuuuu :'( )

- Baa..ba...hen...hen...Neko baka hentai al 10000000000000000%- griteee, aunque con placer pq mi primera vez fue , ese sexy neko /

- Otra vez te pusite totalmente roja Amu- dijo burlon

- Oyee obio - me defendi...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pov Normal

Despues de una mini mini pelea entre Amu e Ikuto tubieron q hacer la parte mas aburrida del viaje...trabajar...

- Beh, in cinque minuti abbiamo iniziato, Ikuto, siamo la melodia principale il tuo violino, il vostro .. carlos visto dare istruzioni, tutto perfetto- dijo el director **( traduccion : Beh, in cinque minuti abbiamo iniziato, Ikuto, siamo la melodia principale il tuo violino, il vostro .. carlos visto dare istruzioni, tutto perfetto)**

**-** in questo momento -respondieron **( traduccion en este momento )**

- Ya..ya veo pq dijo que no se entendia- dije con cara chibi de confundida- ahhh sera un dia muy largo, pero por primera vez vere tocar a Ikuto

- Ola- dijo un chica que ni conocia de un modo muy amistoso

- O..ola- dije algo confundida

- jaja, la soy la nieta del director- dijo - e vi sola y bueno ya somos dos ¿no?, me llamo Kiyomi,pero me puedes decir Kimi

- Ola Kimi, yo soy Amu- dije tratandode ser yo misma

- Amu..amu...- dijo pensativa- aaa tu eres la famosa Amu, Ikuto siempre se pasaba pensando en ti, soy su mejor amiga, el es muy cerrado pero nadie puede contra mi, a veces cuando esta de buen humor me hablaba de ti, pero tranquila el no es mi tipo, jajaaj hasta tiene una foto tuya en su estuche..jaja y ...

Y segia y segia hablando, me caia bien, pero O.o Ikuto tiene una foto mia en su estuche, jajaa Kiyomi o Kimi era pelinegra,su pleo era muy largo a peasr de estar amarrado a una cola, ojos morados, piel blanca y cuerpo de modelo...mas o menos como Himari de Omamori Himari pero sin boings tan grandes ( Esa chica ya me contagio su mania de decir boing ), llebaba puesto un vestido con estampado de flores amarillas y rosadas hasta la rodilla, una mini casaca de algodon hasta la cintura, unas balerinas color crema con un pequeñolazo y pantis ..

- Em..- dije tratando de callarla pq ya me mareaba

- Sorry a veces cuando conosco a alguien nuevo habla mucho..jiijij bueno ya que se va a demorar hablamos- dijo simpaticamente

- Claro- le respondi de la mejor manera

- Bueno y tu cuales tu color favorito el mio es el amarillo- dijo

- Pues el mio esta entre el rosa, azul , verde y amarillo ( q sera ) aunque mas el rosa

- jijj, y bueno ...- siguio hablando

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y asi hasta que sin darnos cuenta estaban empezando a tocar...la melodia que emitia el violin de Ikuto era oro puro, no como era antes, un sonido hermoso pero doloroso y triste, ahora era dulce y calido, pero extremadamente hermoso, solo al oirlo combinado de los demas instrumentos solo pensaba en los momentos dificiles y gloriosos que hemos pasado juntos, como cuando podiamos reirnos todos juntos sin preocuparnos o cuando tubimos distitos problemas con Easter, pero despues de un rato de pensar, que seria de nuestro futuro, todo lo pasado cambio bastante, Nadeshiko era Nagihiko, Utau termino con Utau, Easter ayuda corazones negativos, pero q pasaria con nosotros, tambien tendria un cambio radical como esos, bueno tampoco podia yo saber,lo unico que podiamos hacer era ser felices y amaros supongo bueno estos pensamientos son los que me hacen cambiar, en vez de estrezarme pensando disfrute la balada...

* * *

Les gusto

Ven no soy tan perver

jajja

bueno ojala que te haya gustado tu personaje

Sorry el segundo ganador hubo un error sorry era MagyoChan12

bye bye

dejen reviews q me matan


	15. Chapter 14

" Temporada de celo " de un neko

Olis de nuevo

Mi prima alargo su viaje o la secuestraron

jojojojjo

la voy a extrañar ...dos minutos después

Ñaaaaa

Bueno

AMUTOOOO

Por siaca este cap no lo va a leer , a si q

se me ocurrio aser una travesura

con el titulo ya se enteraran bua ja ja

mi prima no lo leera

* * *

Amu Pov

MMMM creo q soy alergica alos aviones, pq me dio una horrible alergia al subir al avion, por cierto..aa...ahh...achisss.

- Salud- dijo mi neko como mil veces- voy a ver si tengo una pastilla

- lo siento señor pero no se puede parar por turbulencia, mantenganse en su asiento - dijo la señorita con sus irritantes avisos- hay algo en q lo pueda ayudar

- Tienen pastillas para el resfrio - dijo ignorante

- Claro ahorita le traigo una- dijo amable y estupidamente ( creo q es la prima de el gay tadase )

- ha...haa ..achisss- estornude, era insoportable

- En serio no eres alergica a nada- dijo preocupado

- No se , al polvo- dije ablando como..como alergica toda abababa

- Aqui esta su pastilla joven- dijo la señorita

- Gacias- dije lo mas alergica posible

- Oye , Amu, te cuento un secreto- dijo ikuto unos minutos despues de mi alergia, claro q con su sexy voz

- Q- dije

- EStoy en celo - me dijo al oido

/ / / / / / / / /

- jajajja estas roja- se rio de mi cara despeinada y roja

- Claro neko baka hentai, tu pensando en tus...nesesidades no necesitadas

- Pero- me miro con ojitos de neko abandonado

- oe- dije tratando de evitar su tierna mirada

- quiero volver a ver a amu mala- me dijo al oido

- Eso fue pq- dije gritando hasta q..

Q me di cuenta q todosen el avion nos estaban viendo, por siaca era primaver, wuau cuanto timpo a pasado, ahhh prmavera las flores florecen, sale el sol, y ... los nekos tieenen celo incluyendo a Ikuto y Yoru... O.o oohhh donde estan yoru y miki, esos dos son unos loquillos ijijij, espera...O.o los charas tambien

- Mejor me callo- dije avergonzada

- oye amu, yo no aguanto...q tal si acemos una apuesta...- me dijo seductoramente al oido ( yo quiero ser Amu :'(, sñif sñif )

- habala hentai- dije molesta

- asi q tu tambien quieres eh - dijo picaramente

- claro q no- dije molesta ( espera amu tendria 14 y el neko 17 , aunque enverdad seria 19, si mejor 19 )

- bueno, este es ... el reto... el que conosca mas del otro gana- dijo con un tono orgulloso

- Trato hecho - dije segura de mi misma, el no sabia nada de mi , creo...

- tu comienza- dijo

- Ok, bueno cual es mi comida favorita

- El omelet de arroz ( fue lo unico q se me ocurrio, esa niña es mas otaku que yo )

- O.o como sabias- dije confundida- task bueno tu turno

- Cual es mi expresion de amu favorita - dijo sensualmente

- etto, mmm todas...- dije confundida y roja, como yo sabre q piensa

- Correcto-dijo

- MMMM, ya se cual es mi cantante favorito- dije muy segura de mi misma

- Mi hermana- dijo con cara chibi

- Mierda..- dije decepcionada de mi misma

- Jaja, a ver cual es, lo quiero mas en la vida

- mmmm, ser libre, conocer a tu padre, mmmmm y ... hacerlo como 100 veces conmigo- dije seria y molesta al final

- En especial la ultima, pero me cansaria jaja- dijo un poco burlon

- No quiero saber como cuantas francesas te has metido, eh - dijo un "poquitin" celosa pensando cuando el se fue a paris

- Ninguna, mi linda celosa, bueno siguiente pregunta- dijo - cual es mi color favorito

- Azul..- dijo indesisa

- Co..rrecto - dijo tan tan ( derrame nasal) pq los nekos son tan sexys

- MMm, cual es...- y segimos haciendonos preguntas hasta q el pregunto

- Como se llama mi segundo chara- dijo todo burlon ( bueno eso del segundo chara es del huevo negro que aparecio en el ultimo cap de doki )

- Segundo... chara- dije confusa-etto eso nunca me dijiste

- Perdiste...amu- dijo triunfador

- Pero..- dije picona

- Te espero en el hotel, ya aterrizamos- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento ( q buena vista del trasero de ikuto debio tener amu )

- Chotto - dije agarrandolo de la camisa- aunq sea dime q es eso del segundo chara

- Aqui esta- dijo mientras me daba su huevo

- Eto , si era verdad- dije sorprendida

- Nyaaaa, ya llegamos- dijo Yoru saliendo con Miki de los baños

- Que hacian tan solitos- diejron mis otras charas picaramente

- Nad.. nada / / / - dijeron avergonzados Yoru y Miki hasta q Yoru vio el huevo negro

- La COMPETENCIA- nyaaa -dijo molesto

- Eh - dije confusa

- Cuando ese maldito huevo nasca , ikuto me dejara y le hara mas caso a ese chara, algo asi como paso con dia y ustedes chicas- dijo Yoru burlon al final

- Oyeee- se quejaron todas menos Dia

- Eh -dijo confusa

- Oe- y empezatron a pelear

Ikuto, yo..yo pense que , que confiabas en mi, y ahora no me dijiste, esto...q cursi sueno, por dios...bueno le preguntare luego, ya me aburri de siempre, pero pero, por esa misma razon esq a dia le salio una X, q Hikaru no tenia corzon, por que Rikka tambien tubo una X, todo por ese maldito pensamiento, mejor me callo antes de que nasca un huevo con X...pero recordando a Ikuto... perdi la apuesto..osea...baka amu, aunque ñam ñam..

Pov Normal

Ya los dos chicos habian llegado al hotel, todo estaba silencioso en el cuarto, los charas estaban jugando por el hotel, era hora de ponerse serios, es hora de...

- Oye Amu- me dijo muy tierno Ikuto- estas nerviosa

- Sabes, estaria nerviosa si fuera la primera vez- dije a la defensiva

- Si pero esa ves ... bueno ...estabas ebria

( Katy : FlashBack- Ikuto le da de tomar a Amu para que no se ponga tan timida, por eso decia el lado oscuro de Amu )

- Por eso no recuedo nada, de mi primera vez- dijo la pelirosada roja power

- Amu- dijo el neko mientras la tumbaba en la cama- estas listas

- Sabes asi me das mas miedo- dijo amu mirando a otro lado

( advertensia , mi lado perver salio, lemmon he dicho se detecta lemmon a continuacion, las pervers como yo lean, pero no le mencionen nada a mi prima shh, voy a esconder este cap )

Ikuto Pov

Mierda tener a Amu, de nuevo para mi solo y para colmo sobria, esto es mucho para mi, y para colmo con eso de el...de el celo... me exito mas rapido, calmate recuerda que la debes tratar como una reina...

- Como quieras- dije mientras desbrochaba su camisa

- Mhpt- hizo una especie de gemido al darse cuenta que ya habia quitado la camisa y su falda- baka, no me mires asi

- Como asi- dije algo ... no se a lo neko

- Asi con tu cara de hentai con deseo de...- dijo roja

Esa Amu, yo no quisiera que nadie la hubiere visto como ahora la estoy viendo, en ropa interior,y toda roja...pero era hora de expresar lo que siento por ella, debi empezar lento ( W.W me exito Sorry si me paso de la raya ) empeze a besar su cuello hasta llegar, no se como a sus dulces labios

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Amu Pov

Mi neko...puede que sea frio con todos, pero solo conmigo me ha demostrado sus dos lados, su lado frio, calculador y seductor y tambien su lado tierno, amable y lin do...pero ahora era diferente.. todo iba bien hasta que, me tubo que sacar la ropa, cuanto te am ropa interior, aunque pq yo soy la unia semi desnuda, el tambien tiene que sufrir...CAMBIOOO...

-Amu- dijo mi neko sorprendido al darse cuenta que estaba ensima de el

- Ahora yo mando- dije temerosa desbrochando su camisa

- Eres muy tierna Amu- dijo cuando vio que estaba viendo su cierre de su pantalon- pero yo quiero compalcerte primero

ERa lo mejor que me habia pasado podia tocar su bien formado cuerpo, como me besaba mi cuello, pero...

- Kyaa- gemi cuando me quito el sujetador, por instinto me tape lo mas rapido posible- n..no me veas

- Pq no- dijo agarrando mis muñecas haciendo que vea lo que mami me dio- eres perfecta

- No, no em mires con esa cara hentai ( DERRAMEEE NASAL X 1000000000000)

- Eres solo mia, ahora tu seras la dueña buena...o quieres ser la dueña mala- dijo, pero al terminar tubo que irse directamente a mis boings ( espero que recuerden la definision de boing, boing = pechos, boobies, lo que sea, es mas cómodo decir boing )

- Kyaa- gemi, nunca habia tenido esa sensacion, tan placentera pero incomoda

El neko fue bajando, bajando y bajando hasta llegar a mis bragas, las cuales las saco de golpe...

- Espera, / / / , pq soy la unica desnuda - dije roja power al nivel extremo

- Como quieras- dijo , mientras le bajaba el cierre del pantalon, lo cual el me ayudo ya que yo estaba muy nerviosa, y al verlo en boxer, ñam ñam , el tambien me volvio a ayudar, y claro el neko tenia que tener un $%&/$/ enorme, y cuando lo mire me quede OMG el me miro con una cara de superioridad , como si estuviera diciendo mira mi %&/%$& , es superrr

- Lista- me dijo como si fuera mi primera vez

- Si- le respondi, y con esa simple palabra todo empezo

Para el todo era normal,y yo, bueno solo senti placer, y mucho lo admito, despues de encajar perfectamente como el candado y la llave ( en otras palabras la llave seria la &%·& de ikuto y el candado, bueno ustedes ya sabran, lo que tiene Amu )

- Te Amo- me dijo mientras nos dormiamos

- Y yo a ti - dije

* * *

Bueni sorry por escribir

se me salio el lado perver

bueno es mi primer fic lemmon

ojala les haya gustado y lo escribi muy poco pq bueno no debo expl9tar

dejen reviews

byebye


	16. Chapter 15

Cambio de planes, un nacimiento inseperado

olis soy yo

ya volvi

jijiji

bueno no recuerdo en q fic deje un review de q me rompi mi manito

pues si en mi viaje asiamos caminata y me rompi la manito

pero nada me impide escribir para ustedes

A: o sera pq te encanta el dolor

M: quien sabe bueno...

asi me olvidaba solo quedan como 5 caps

y si no llegamos a los 40 reviews dejo de escribir

* * *

-...Tenia que ser- murmuro la pelirosada

- Q fue Amu- pregunto el sexy neko

- Dime q este huevo es tuyo ( no lo malpiensen )- dijo con cara chibi Amu

- Em...nop..por...es tuyo- dijo ignorante Ikuto

- Y si no es tuyo obio q va a ser mio- dijo Amu

Amu Pov

En serio ...paresco una gallina...cinco charas ya es mucho...bueno el huevo era como los otros huevos de mis charas solo q con una cruz y de color morado...quien sabra que tipo de chara

- Chicas- les queria preguntar sobre el nuevo chara ... ..pero, me quede viendo a IKuto, tenia una mirada extraña asia su huevo ( no lo malpiensen )

- Ikuto-nya - dijo Yoru preocupado al ver a Ikuto mas extraño de lo avitual

- Ya esta por nacer- dijo serio mirando su chara

- Nani- pregguntamos todos menos ikuto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: Dimension Chara::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

- Kyaaa- grite cuando una extraña luz venia del huevo de Ikuto

- Que carajo- penso Ikuto

Ikuto pov

Que demonios es esto- pense al ver que estaba en una dimension solo con el huevo de mi viejo

- AAhh- el nuevo chara dio un suspiro de libertad ya que habia salido del huevo

- Tu eres...-le pregunte

- bueno ...ola...- me dijo ignorante el neuvo chara

- Ola- dije tambien ignorante

- Aish chico pe dime algo mas interesante me aburro pues...ola soy tu nuevo chara...bla..bla...represento tu deseo de ser el mejor violinista y encontrar a tu padre...bla..bla.. tengo hanbre- nya...

En serio que carajo le pasa a este chara...y para colmo tenia que ser un gato tambien...ese nuevo chara era nose tenia un moño color negro sus orejas eran totalmente negras con el interior blanco, en una de ellas un pendiente en forma de anillo de oro, unos pantalones como mi antiguo uniforme y tenia un violin en la mano, su pelo era color blanco , (como Chika de Zombie Loan

- A...lo siento por lo de ase unos segundos- dijo discuplandose- creo que soy medio bipolar...bueno ola me llamo Yakashi...tu eres el neko ikuto ..no ?

- Em..si- dije con cara chibi...

- Ahhh, eres igualito a Aruto, jeje- se rio un poco

- Conosiste a mi padre- dije sorprendido

- Sip- me contesto

- Pues dime donde esta- le reclame fuera de mi

- Etto...no se donde esta- dijo mareado por la agitada

-Tsk- hize un sonido de molestia

- bueno...ya ay quwe salir tu..."gatita" se debe estar molestando- dijo burlon y sarcastico

- ¬¬- lo mire de tal forma que se asusto

- Oe- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

AA- dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que ikuto habia regresado pero ...con compañia

- Ola- dijo amigable Yoru

- Ah, ola- dijo ignorante Yakashi

- oH- dio un sonido de ...esos sonidos pues

- jajaj mentiro, ola Yoru...- y sigieron hablando aunq Yoru un poco molesto por la broma, tambien se unieron a la conversacion las charas

-Etto...- dijo amu algo timida

- Q pasa- le respondi

- Q crees que pase con mi nueva chra- dijo

- Pronto nacera- le respondi

- Ah- dijo mas tranquila

Ring Ring sono el maldito telefono

- Yo respondo- dije- Alo

- Ola... Ikuto- sono la voz de Erick creo

- Erick- dije algo no se, era raro que llamara

- PAsame a Amu- dijo pero ya no tenia su tono amigable sino un tono serio y frio

- amu- le avise

- olaa- contesto

- amu... ola... tiempo q no nos vemos no- dijo frio

si- le conteste

Amu pov

- Bueno lo dire de una vez ya me harte de los rodeos- dijo con un tono amenazador- si quieres volver a ver a tus queridos amigos mejor sera que vuelvas a japon...

- ja ja - q gracioso eres Erick, q quieres- dije ya que obiamente era una broma

- no me crees, escuchalos por ti misma- dijo

- Amuuu-chan- oi un grito de utau.-..tsk...no le agas caso- se oia adolorida

- Amu...no vayas..kyaaaa- oi a Rima totalmente fuera de si

- Hinamori...tienen razon tsk no vengas- oi a kukai

En ese momento solte el telefono...el corazon se me detuvo

- Amu- dijo el neko preocupado al ver mi reaccion

- Nos vamos a japon- dije desidida

- Que- lo interrumpi

- Te lo cuento en el camino- jale las maletas y a el...esto no podia se runa broma

...

* * *

Suspenso...

tan tan tyannnn

el que noto que erick trai problems bueno acertaron

bye bye

dejen reviews


	17. Chapter 16

Easter X

Oliss

bueno hubiera echo mas largo el cap anterior

pero mis " queridos papas" a los que yo "quiero" tanto no me dejaron segir escribiendo

asi q ahorita estoy usando la compu a las 4 a.m

jijijij q malota

A: si tan "malota"

* * *

Amu Pov

eSto no puede ser posible, no es verdad...

- Amu- me dijo preocupado Ikuto al ver mi reaccion despues de la llamda telefonica, ya que habia soltado unas lagrimas y salido disparada- q te pasa- me dijo con ternura

- Erick...- me habia quedado sin aliento, por siaca ya estabamos en un taxi

- Q..q tiene Erick- me dijo preocupado

- Los secuestro- ya no pude aguantar las lagrimas- secuestro a todos, a ...a rima, nagihiko, kukai, kairi, rikka, hikaru hasta tu hermana , los tiene a todos

- Sabia q el traeria problemas- me consolo dandome un abrazo- Ahora llamo a Kiyomi para avisarle a su abuelo

- mhpt- dije escondiendo mi rostro een su camisa

- Kiyomi...- respondio al telefono

- OLIIIIs- dijo kiyomi

- Bueno, kiyomi..etto..dile a tu abuelo que no puedo ir a las siguientes presentaciones- respondio el peliazul

- PQQQQQ_ gritoo- al abuelo le va a dar un ataque...- y segia y segia hablando

- Easter- se lo resumio en pocas palabras

- ...Entiendo- le respondio Kiyomi- adios

-adios- se despidio el neko mayor

- Ella...ella sabe...- le pregunte aun llorosa

- Si...ella trabajaba hace 5 años ahi...de ahi conosco a su abuelo y a ella- me respondio ikuto

- Ahh.. entiendo

- Aqui bajamos- le dije al taxista

- Son..- me respondio

hai- le pago - vamos amu o perderemos el vuelo

- Hmpt- me afirmo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::En el avion :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

- Amu, estas bien- me pregunto preocupado

- Baka, como puedes estar tan tranquilo en estos momentos..- le respondi ocultando mi cara en su camisa

- No se...sinceramente me sorprendio mucho...- me dijo

- A mi tambien- le respondi

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,tiene un nuevo mensaje,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

- ikuto leelo por mi, no quiero saber nada de Erick- dije muy decepcionada

- Hai- dijo mientras empezaba a leer

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

ola amu

jeje

puedo apostar que estas viniendo a japon

cuando lleges buscame en tu ya sabes ...el parque de diversiones

recuerdas cuando fuiste con Ikuto...

( Shugo Chara Encore)

Necesito oler tu aroma...Mi primer beso robado en la nariz...todo el tiempo te he vigilado

Con cariño ERick

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ikuto Pov

Maldito idiota, ya veo que sintio el tadagaycuando escuche su confesion a Amu...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Tienes un nuevo mensaje,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Oh en serio...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,

A por cierto Amu

recuerdas el malote de tadase

pues adivina

todo ese tiempo fue controlado por mi y los huevos X...caiste redondita...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,

Tadase...

- Amu sera mejor que leas esto- dije tapando mi cara con mi pelo

- Demo...-dije

- Solo leelo- le dije mientras ella empezaba a leer

... ... ... ... ...

- murmuro

- Supongo que tambien fue raro lo de certe infiel- dije

- Todo ese tiempo- dijo triste- todo ese tiempo no eras tu...

- Y yo para colmo me pase de la raya- dije decepcionado- puedo apostar que nunca me va a perdonar

- Tranquilo...- me dijo..- o tambien estoy muy triste y molesta con Erick pero...- me abrazo- pero creo que el nos entedera despues de todo...

-Amu...- le correspondi a su abrazo

- Pero...- dijo mirando hacia abajo

- Aun crees que lo neustro sea correcto- dije mirando para otro lado

- No seas idiota- me dijo- desde siempre me has gustado y siempre sera asi...aunque el y yo tubimos algo..solo llegaremos para amigos

- ok- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

:::::::::::::::::::::::Con el DESGRACIADO de erick_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::...

Erick POv

Ja ja ja que miserable es mi vida

- Tu no proteges anadie, solo te cuidas a ti mismo- dijo Xen, pero con algo diferente

- Yo no me cuido solo a mi tarado, esto lo hago por un motivo en especial...- le respondi a Xen

Xen desde que le salio esa estupida X en su cabezota no deja de fastidiar, no esq quiera molestar ni nada a Amu, es mas...con solo conocerla, no quiero q le pase nada malo, pero ajj, no quiero hacer esto

-otra vez pensando en voz alta oni-chan - dijo una pequeña niña de pelo celeste amarrado en dos coletas con audifonos grandes color rojo, ojos rojos sangre, ella venia por un pasillo oscuro en silla de ruedas- no solo te lastimas a ti mismo, sino a ellos tambien- dijo ignorante y fria la pequeña niña de aproximadamente 7 años

-lo hago por tu bien- le respondi

- si claro..sabes cuantos perjudicados saldra solo por mi...no solo perderas a Xen y tus amigos, muchas pers- fue interrumpida

- yo no tengo amigos Meia, no entiendes ...desde que el estupido de nuestros padres nos dejaron en ese maldito orfanato lo unico con lo que he podido salvarte es esto, y ahora que se la cura definitiva tu no lo aceptas- dije a la defensiva

- Que no entiendes, mi enfermedad es incurable, ya te lo han repetido millones de veces los doctores...y no es mi cupla que easter te contratara por pena, pero no el señorito tenia que jaquear todas las computadoras y amenazar a el director con desaparecer a su nieto solo para que millones de huevos X recien purificados entren en mi para que se purifique mi enfermedad...si quieres sacrificar tanto ssueños de diferente niños, tantos corazones vacios solo por mi...prefiero no participar en esto- me dijo fria y muy molesta- me voy

- Oye meia..- le grite

- tu..tu ya no mereces ser llamado mi hermano- me respondio sin ningun recentimiento solo se fue por el mismo oscuro pasillo por el q vino

- te lo dije - dijo Xen X yendose como su hermana

Todos ...todos me dejan...no entienden que solo quiero ayudarlos...

* * *

Fin

por fin pude terminar el cap

ejje ya les cambie todo con Erick verdad

bueno dejen sus reviews que no continuo

bye bye


	18. Chapter 17

DEscubriendo mi pasado

Erick Pov

FlashBack

-Oni-tan- dijo una pequeña niña de 3 años jalando la camisa de su hermano mayor- y mami y papi

- ...Se tomaron unas vacaciones- trate de mentirle a mi pequeña hermana

- Cuanto tiempo estaran fuera- dijo la ojisangre, era muy inteligente para su edad...- oni-tan...

- No lo se...supongo que mucho tiempo- dije sabiendo que nunca volverian

- Oni-tan...nos abandonaron...¿verdad?

- ...- me quede sorprendido el razonamiento que tenia mi pequeña Meia

- Entiendo...- dijo muy triste Meia..agarrandose fuerte de la mano de su oni-tan

-Tranquila ...Meia- trate de tranquilizarla, ya que la vi soltando unas lagrimas...- yo te cuidare y apartir de hoy nada nos separare- dije apretando su mano cada vez mas fuerte

- Hai- me afirmo aun triste

...1 años despues...

-oee- le dije a ese pequeño huevo en mi cama o lo que sea( vivia en un orfanato de poca higiene, en cierta parte de esos orfanatos todos sucios, pobres y con personas desagradables)

- AHHH- dio un pequeño grito de libertad una pequeña personita o mejor dicho un mini hombre-lobo...- hola Erick...

- Ho..hola- dije aun dudoso por el pequeño ser

- ahh ...supongo que no debi aparecer de la nada...bueno soy tu guardian chara y naci de tu deseo de proteger a todos los que te rodean...- me explico- por cierto me llamo Xen

- Hola Xen...- dije aun algo desconfiado pero ya le empezaba a nose entender algo

...2 años despues...

- Oye niño que haces en la calle tan tarde , ve con tus padres...- dijo un señor de edad pasando a mi costado viendome las 11 p.m rondando por una calle poco iluminada con Meia...

- Si supiera donde estan aun no iria- le dije con un tono de orgullo

- no tienes casa...ni siquiera vives en un orfanato- me dijo preocupado el señor avanzada de edad...

- Cerro el anterior año... ojala me disculpe pero no hablo con extraños..- dije lo mas respetuoso posible..

- Pero...como que cerro y aun asi llevas a tu hermanita..- dijo al ver que mi hermana estaba totalmente acalenturada

- Gomen...pero nos tenemos que ir- dijo timidamente Meia apretando la mano de su hermano

- Oigan...- nos dijo antes de que nos fueramos- si ese es el caso no les puedo dar casa gratis pero si les puedo dar trabajo...

- Nani...- dijeron los dos hermanos

- si...yo soy un empresario muy famoso y con esas caras tan lindas puedo hacer mucha publicidad con ustedes..- nos dijo orgulloso como todo gran empresario

- Qur usted ...es el que hace os comerciales...- dijo aun timidamente Meia

- Si..bueno chico aceptas...- me dij dandome la mano

- Si..- acepte sin saber lo que me pasaria

...2 semana despues...

- oniiiiiii-tannnnnn- grito mi pequeña hermana que venia corriendo a mi

- Oye ven a jugar chiquilla- dijeron un par de Ebrios

- DEjenla en paz- dije abrazandola por el susto

- Uy que malote..mocoso- dijeron casi callendose por todo el licor bebido

- En serio ...se la buscaron- dije mentras al primero le daba un gran puñetazo en el estomago con un cambio de carcter con Xen

- Que carjo son esas oreja..orejas- dijo el segundo agarrandose de la mesa por lo "sobrio" que estaba

- ...- al segundo lo tire al suelo...lo cual fue facil...luego le di una patada en la pierna

- Oyee Roque- gritaron los dos hombres por la golpiza que les estaba dando

- Osh..mocosos...cuantas veces les he dicho que no golpeen alos clientes..- dijo el mismo señor de avanzada edad fumandose un cigarrillo

Yo tenia la corazonada de que ese viejo treria problemas...y claro mis corazonadas tenian razon...pues ese amable señor que conocimos ese dia...adivinen que dia fue..pues era 25 de diciembre...el dia en que nuestras vidas se arruinaron mas fue en Navidad...no ..no ese viejo no nos llevo a un lujoso set de filmacion...ni a un gran edificio, esos de millones de pisos...sabe donde nos llevo ese idiota..nos llebo a un simple, repulsivo y lleno de pervertidos, nos llevo a un bar cualquiera...donde vienen esos señores cohinos a ver mujeres semi desnudas ( lo se por un cap de la rosa de guadalupe, no crean nada malo) y mi hermana, mi pura hermanita la querian de preparacion, y a mi pues dijeron que me venderian a unos indues o chinos, no se...pero solo dos semanas fueron un infierno...adivinen cuantos pedofilos pagaban por mi hermana ...ella apenas tenia 6 años..y yo 14...no estabamos preparados para eso...y ni les he dicho los golpes que nos dan por no hacerles caso...mi hermana tiene toda la espalda morada por los goples de esas chicas( perras, prostitutas es lo mismo ) y yo por los golpes que me da roque...a por cierto y yo hasta que no me encuentre un buena pareja de millonarios me obliga a participar en luchas de box, por lo cual ya he tenido bastantes golpes...pero hoy llege a mi limite...

-oye Meia- le susurre para no despertar a nadie...eran las 2 a.m

- Que pasa oni-tan- dijo somolienta

- Has silencio...hoy nos escapamos...- dije lo mas bajo posible

- hai..-susurro- Soki vamos- le susurro a su chara

A... me olvide mi hermana tambien tenia un guardian chara...soki...era no se como una prisionera..o algo asi pq llebaba un vestido azul muy bonito pero unas cadenas colgadas de ella...su pelo rubio suelto y largo...tenia unos ojos muy grandes color celeste...segun dijo Soki representaba el deseo de Meia de estar siempre conmigo

- Shh..- le hice una señal de silencio...queria ver si no habia nadie rondando por el pasillo...porque hoy Roque se habia quedado dormido- vamos - le susurre al ver que no habia nadie en elpasillo

- Oye chico...- dijo el guardia de la puerta Shin...- que haces despierto tan tarde

Mierda...todo iba bien hasta que tubo que aparecer Nikaidou ( lean para saber como llego Nikaidou-sensei a Easter)

-Tranquilo chico...yo tambien se lo que pueden llevarte las mentiras de Roque..- dijo cogiendo mi hombro- yo te ayudare a escapar, no quiero que tu y tu hermana vivan lo mismo que yo...de paso escapo yo ...vamos

-arigato Nikaidou- le agradeci en voz baja

- Hmpt- me afirmo

...y asi pasamos dias y noches hasta encontrar mi salvacion...el señor Hoshina

- Tienes taleto chico...aceptado - me dijo el señor Hoshina ( Por siaca asi fue como lo contrataron a Erick y a Nikaidou antes pues...)

- Arigato...demo- dije aun dudoso , se me hace dificil confiar en la gente

- TRanquilo chico...no te pasara nada miro como trabajaba Nikaidou tranquilo aqui ...-me dijo

- Si pero renuncio- dije con cara chibi

- Pero eso fue pq queria se rmaestro- se defendio- aceptas

- Hai- dije solo pq ...

Ring Ring sono el telefono

- Si- respondio el señor hoshina- ajam..entiendo...le avisare ...adios

- Que paso- le pregunte

- ERick...tu hermana...gomen...su enferme-lo interrumpi

- Es incurable...verdad- dije tapandome la cara con mi flequillo

- Erick yo...lo siento mucho...te juro que pagare todas sus medicinas..tambie- lo vlvi a interrumpir

- Es un gran gesto el suyo pero...le prometi a Meia que solo yo la cuidaria- dije lo mas tranquilo y positivo posible...aunq no fuera asi

- eRick...- dijo al final al ver que y me iba de su oficina

...Ahora ustedes entenderan...todo lo que he pasado...y porque hago esto...

* * *

Que triste la vida de ERick

Bueno les perdono este cap pero a partir del sigiente ya comienza toda la accion

40 reviews o los dejo asi como asi pues

Bueno ya que llegamos a los final caps les dejo mis lectores favoritos

Bueno no son favoritos ni nada solo que ellos fueron los que me dejaron mas reviews y todo los que no mencione pues

tambien son mis lindos lectores pechochos pero igual los quiero a todititititos

Para Hoshina Minami tu que fuiste mi primer review

la que me animo a mandar al hospital a tadase

la que me acompaña en todos mis caps

Para Kiyomi Neko tu que fuieste siempre kawaii hasta en un personaje

la que siempre me anima a segir escribiendo

Para MagyoChan12 la que le dio un premio

y no me respondio

la que sus reviews son tan tan ya tu sabeeee

para Valquiria G que bueno

solo critico mi fic por su narracion

pero...me hizo mejorar aunque sea un poquito

Para melt- chan que no la conosco mucho

pepero se insipiro en mi utau menor

para LuckyxSting que me contagia su kyaaaaaaaa

y para todas esas fans de Amuto

bye bye y la que no deja review no la menciono en el ultimo cap


	19. Chapter 19

Olis bueno

El proximo capitulo es el final

Bua ja ja

Mis grandes agradecimientos a Kiyomi-Neko

Y muy pero muy en especial a Hoshina Minami

* * *

:::::::::::Llegando al antiguo parque de diversiones:::::::

Amu Pov

Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, todos les prometo que a todos los salvare, pero...Erick porque, pq haces esto, que quieres lograr conmigo, pq yo, pq mis amigos...pero...

Con Erick

Fin de Amu Pov

Erick Pov

- Oni-tan dejalos en paz- dijo la inocente Meia

- No, necesito el poder del Open Heart de Amu para poder salvarte

- Oni-tan sabes cuantos saldran perjudicados, millones perderan su corazon, su sueño, tambien perderas a Xen

- Tiene razon- dijo Xen X

- Sueltameeeeeee- grito llorando Yaya, ya que los tenia atados boca abajo desde el techo

- Task, Ri..rima- dijo con dolor Nagihiko, las sogas estaban muy apretadas y con todo el tiempo que han estado colgados- estan ..bie..bien

- Ha...hai-dijo llorando Rima

- Que le haras a nuestros charas- le reclamo la adolorida Utau

- Nada solo- dije, puse a sus charas en un contenedor gigante, era hora de la diversion- es hora de que les ponga una X

- Kyaaacjsavb- gritaron los charas dentro del contenedor, ya que con un monitor les estaba pasando rayos X, con los cuales despues Amu los purificaria y y los adentraria en el cuerpo de Meia

- Gomen- dijo Meias apoyandose en el vidrio del contenedor , se podia ver en sus ojos la tristeza que tenia al ver los charas volviendose Personalidades X- Despues de esto...ya no quiero que seas mioni-tan...Erick

- Niña idiota no ves que hago esto por ti, crees que a mi me gusta herir a estos charas...- le grito molesto a su hermana menor

- De todas formas ...Erick...tu ya no eres el mismo de antes- me dijo fria y tristemente

- Par ahi Erick- dijo Amu Entrando por la puerta

- Amu-chiiii- dijo Yaya con estrellitas en los ojos

- Ikuto- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos utau

- Ejem- reclamo el celoso de Kukai

- Osh, ikuto olis- dijo kiyomi colgada

- Y tu que haces aqui- dijo con cara chibi el neko

- Jjiji queria ayudar- dijo Kiyomi

- Erick...- le dije

- Nande..que quieres amu- dije ignorante, tratando de controlar mis sentimientos hacia ella...

- Porque haces esto...pq..- me dijo

Fin de Erick Pov

Amu Pov

- Porque...pq- me dijo erick tapandose la cara con el flequillo- tu...tu nunca has entendido, y nunca entenderas mi sufrimiento

- Sufrim- de que carajo esta hablando- que sufrimiento

- Yo y mi hermana fuimos huerfanso, desde muy pequeños hemos tenido que soportar maltratos y malas noticias, en cambio u siepre tranquila, solo preocupandote por tu apariencia y nada mas, yo he tenido que preocuparme toda mi vida por la salud de mi hermana, por eso quiero los huevos X, para que los purifiques y purifiquen la enfermedad de mi hermana- dijo muy molesto

Mi propio corazon Abrete

- Una trasformacion con Xen- dije confundida

_Dark Wolf_

Pov Normal

DE su transformacion de personalidad salio Erick con los ojos negros, dos tiras gruesas cruzadas en el pecho formando una X, detras agarrado de las tiras iban dos espadas de mango gris, un pantalon rasgado negro con cadenas en la parte superior e inferior...

- Nande...ahora me tienen miedo..- dijo dominante Erick rodeado de huevos X

- Inutil...inutil...- dijeron los huevos X ala vez

- Chicos- trato de tranquilizarlos Rikka

- Rikka, que ..que dicen- dijo en sus ultimos esfuerzos Rima

- Dicen...dicen que nadie los quiere, a todos los abandonaron...todos esos son corazones de niños huerfanos- dijo triste y muy dolida Rikka

- Ya no estamos solos eh- les dirijio Erick la palabra a los huevos X- ataquen- les dirijio asia amu e ikuto

- Dia..- le ordeno amu a su chara

- Hai- le respondio

- Yoru..- dijo ikuto

- Oh no es mi turno- interrumpio Yakashi

- Ok- le respondi ikuto

Mi propio Corazon

Mi propio corazon

ABRETEE

Amulet Dia

ViolinNight Dream

Amu salio con su tipico traje con Dia, pero la transformacion de ikuto era distinta a la de black linx, eran dos mangas de terno en los brazos ( Map: tampoco iran en las piernas) pero solo las mangas, un moño negro en el cuello, en su oreja izquierda dos anillos de oro, pantalon como su unifome solo que rasgado en la parte inferior...

- Lista- dijo el neko

- Hai- le respondio la pelirosada

- Lluvia de estrellas- dijo la pelirosada sacando su..bueno esa arma que tenia con dia

- Inutil inutil..- dijeron los charas...eran demasiados mas que en doki

- Barado no yoru- el nuevo ataque de ikuto, ( Mip: barado no yoru signifia noche de balada), consistia en convertir su violin en dos cadenas que al golpear solataban una preciosa melodia, y golpeo a muchos huevos X

- Jaja, creean que no pense en eso- dijo golpeando a ikuto por la espalda con sus espadas- ahora trata de moverte

- Tsk amu...- le dijo a Amu, al parecer estaba paralizado...

- A..- dije sorprendida al ver que mi trasformacion con dia desaparecio

- Amu..amu-chan - dijeron mis charas al ser atrapas cn Yakashi en la capsula

- Tsk ahora..- dijo preocupada la pelirosada

- Nyaaa, ikuto- grito yoru al ver al neko paralizado

- Ikuto estas..ahh- grito al ser golpeada por muchos huevos X...

- Amu, ...trasformacion de personalidad...-nya- dijo yoru bromeando

Mi propio corazon abrete

- Ehh- dijeron confundidos amu y yoru

Amulet neko

( bien solo busquen amulet neko y les va a salir como es )

- Etto- dijo ikuto con cara chibi- te queda sexy amu

- jjaja- dijo sarcastica

Amu pov

Una ransformacion con yoruu...nyaaaaa

- Esto no me lo esperaba- dijeron mis amigos colgantes

- Bueno, entonces si esto quieres los apoyare...- dijo la pequeña meia

Mi propio corazon Abrete

De esa pequeña y tenue luz de meia, salio con un vestido tipo alicia en el pais de la maravillas solo que mas corto y azul oscuro, pantis tipo encaje a rombos, balerinas negras, su pelo aun en dos colas...

- PrisionerStorm- dijo la pequeña niña desatando una tormenta de cadenas que libero a mis amigos

- Niña tonta...- dijo molesto

- Es mi turno-nyaa - dije giñando el ojo- YumeiSlash- dije arañando mas y mas huevos X

- Que carajo- penso Erick

- Estan debiles bien...coraz- fui interrumpida...Yoru tambien fue absorbido por la capsula

- Nani- me dije a mi misma

- Ves...no todo es tan facil como crees...si crees...que todo era.." corazon negativo localizado" te equivocaste linda...la vida no es tan facil como crees...acaso todo este tiempo, ikuto te hizo todo mas facil, tu nunca luchas por ti misma, tal vez creas en ti misma, pero tienes miedo...lo puedo sentir...y ahor- lo interrumpi en su cermon

- Si pues estoy asustada...todo siempre lo hacen mas facil para mi, todo yo...ya aprendi como puedo ser yo mismo, pero nunca lo podre entender..nadie puede saber como ser...ni tus shugo chara...ni nada...solo tu mismo...tal vez crea en mi brillo, pero sigo asustada...sigo siendo debil...por..eso

- Amu-chan- dijeron mis amigos y ikuto

- Yo sere valiente, yo cuidare de otros, no para que me hagan todo mas facil...ganare cada batalla que se me cruze, tal vez pierda si...pero yo sere valiente y fuerte...- dije, pero a la vez salia un brillo de mi pecho, y..dtras mio salio mi nuevo huevo

- Eh- dijo asombrado ERick

- SEra- dijo ikuto

Mi propio Corazon abrete...

* * *

Bien ya me harte de esperar pero bueno ya quiero terminar este fic...

Bien ta ta channnn que sera del nuevo chara

bye bye dejen reviews


	20. Chapter 20

Amulet Cross

Bueno capitulo final

Mip: nyaaaa la sextrañare a todas

Map: si pero para eso queda Por que a mi

Mip: aaa me olvide, estoy escribiendo otro fic, so los mismos personajes que este fic, pero otra trama muy distinta

Map: no se parece en nada de nada

Mip : y ahora los caps son mas largos

Bueno gracias a todos mis lindos reviews

-Hoshina Minami

-Kiyomi-Neko

- MagyoChan12

-Lucyxsting

Cerezo de luna

- Valquiria G

-melt-chan

-cute

.9

- Cerezo de Luna-Haruno

-¡NatsuBlueCyan789

thanks

* * *

Mi propio Corazon abrete

Amu Pov

Nani que que es esto...sera

- Ohaio, amu-chan - dijo una pequeña chara brujita, tenia el pelo negro parejo cubierto por un gorro rojo de bruja y un vestido rojo de brujita- soy tu nueva chara Luna..

- ho..hola- dije

- Por fin entendiste que tienes miedo niña, jij- dijo burlona y juguetonamente- pero eso te hace valiente, de ese sentimiento yo naci, nunca te diste cuenta por la llegada de Dia, y pq ya no quedan mas en tu baraja del corazon, as, trebol y diamante, soy como tu...un joquer, siempre podemos sentir miedo, siempre nos podemos sentir debiles pero, or algun motivo las cruzes pueden representar algo negativo, somos un signo sagrado y de fortaleza...

- Hai pero..- me interrumpio

- Seras valiente, solo demuestralo- dijo saliendo conmigo con una transformacion de personalidad

Amulet Cross

- Un nuevo chara- dijo confundida Yaya

- Amu parece una gallina- dijo ignorante Rima

- Ikuto vamos- lo invite jalando de su brazo

Mi nuevo cambio de personalidad, era un corset morado, con mas o menos el uniforme de utau solo quemorado y las mangas abiertas y sin los detalles de la falda, medias de rayas larga celestes y blancas, un gorro que en la punta colgaba una cruz roja, y en ambos lados del gorro otras cruzes rojas...

- Mahonohoki- dije sacando una escoba de no se donde- Danbi dumbi doom- dije y con esas simples palabras el vidiro del contenedor se rompio

- Amu-chan- me abrazaron mis charas

- Yoru, Yakashi..listos...- le dijo el peliazul a sus charas

De la nada el hompty lock y la dumpty key empezaron a brillar

Mi propio Corazon Abrete

Salimos yo e ikuto, el como seven seas teasure

y Yo como...

- Amu-chan - diejron mis 5 charas

- EStos es

SEven seas teasure

Amuelt Sacred

- Las cinco- dije

- Hai- diejron mis charas al unsonio- cinco es mejor que 4

La nueva transformacion era lo mismo , bueno casi lo mismo que amulet fortune, solo que al centro del trebol de cuatro hojas habia una cruz morada, el moño tenia incluido el color morado, en ese caso seria ran el corazon , miki la espada, suu el trebol, dia el diamante y ..Luna el joquer...

- Ahora que me vas a hacer eh, dije orgullosa debido que luna me estaba controlando...

- Volvimos a estar juntos eh chicos- le dijo ikuto a su interior

- Si-nyaaa - le afirmo Yoru

- Es hora de patear trasero de perro- dijo Yakashi apretando sus puños

- VEnganza-nyaaa- dijo Yoru con estrellitas en los ojos

- hay chicos- dijo ikuto con una gotita en la cabeza

-Ikuto, listo..- le di a mi neko hentai

- Vamos, mi princesa- dijo sexy y seductoramente al final

- HAi- dijimos le afirme

- Nande..aun quieren pelear, no me importa el cermon que allas dado, ni que haya nacido tu chara, o que sus charas se hayan unido...yo tengo la fuerza...recuerdan - dijo rodeandose con huevos X, hasta que ellos lo absorbieron, causando el nacimiento de una personalidad X...con Erick al mando

- Esoes posible...- dijo Kukai sorprendido, pero aun cansado

-No lo se, este poder es muy grande- dijo Daichi

- Tiene razon - dijo Iru

- Salvame Iruuu- dijo asustada Eru

- Aun sigo siendo yo- dijo Eru pateando a Iru ( que oportuna es Iru )

- ÑAaaa- dijeron abrazadas y asutadas Pepe y Kusukusu

- Nagi, que ..que hacemos- dijo Rima algo agitada

- No se, este poder es muy grande- dijo Nagi, a la vez agitado

- Inutilllllll...- grito la personalidad X

- Erick- le grite- Entiendo que estestriste pero, no se mucho de los que este pasando, pero puedo entender lo duro que es estar solo, tal vez nunca lo pueda sentir, pero ...te juro que nadie te odia, ni nadie te quiso dejar solo, solo...solo...para ya...no puedes ver el sufrimiento de tu hermana, no era lo que tu querias...cuidar a tu hermana, siempre estar con ella, pero...porque crees que Xen tiene una X, yo tambien se que es tener un huevo X pero...para ya, con lo que haces aparte de hacerte daño a ti mismo, le haces daño a todos, piensa en todos eso niños sin sueños, ni corazon, piensa que mientras mas sigas mas te separaras de tu hermana, solo detente ...- dije molesta pero soltando unas lagrimas...

- Inu...inutil- dijo la personalidad X- pero si no hago esto...mi hermana morira...no quiero separarme de ella, menos perderla pero...nos e que hacer- dijo deprimido ERick, saliendo de la personalidad X- No queiro que esos niños sufran como yo pero, no se que hacer por ellos

- Solo ven- dije dandole la mano

- Amu..- me dijo agarrando mi mano

- Tu tambien sabes purificara corazones verdad- le dije amistosamente

- Hai, demo..- me dijo deprimido

- Solo, confia en ti..- dije

Amu y Erick

Corazones Negativos

Localizados

- Inutil- diejron los huevos X

Open Hearth

Pov normal

De poco a poco la X de Xen se fue desapareciendo, y el traje de ERick se torno ambar oscuro...y sus ojos volvieron a ser morados, muchos corazones fueron purificados por el poder de Erick y Amu...

- Nani..nai- dijeron los huevos X, pero paso algo...que no esperabamos

- Na..na...NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron los huevos X formando una persona...

- Nande..- dijimos sorprendidos Erick y yo

- Amu- chiii- dijo Yaya

- Te vamos a ayudar Amu -dijo Nagi

Mi propio Corazon( Nagi, Rima, Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Rikka, Hikaru y Kiyomi)

Y el corazon de Yaya

Abrete...

Todos aparecieron con sus tipicas transformaciones, a ecepcion de...

- Kiyomi y Hikaru...ustedes tambien- dijo con cara chibi el neko

La transformacion de Hikaru era como que...mitones hasta antes del hombro color celeste fosforecente, polo manga cero naranja, un gorro verde limon con una campana plateada en la punta, pantalones sueltos rojos, ( Map: parece un arcoiris Meicky, Mip: UNICORNIOOOO) y zapatos grandes color amarillo

Hikaru, Transformacion de pesonalidad : Arcoiris Renacido ( Map : que fue con ese nombre ¬¬, Mip : / / / esta horrible ..)

La transformacion de Kiyomi, bueno ni se si tiene un chara, su cambio fue, ... como...un top con cuello de camisa a cuadros solo el cuello, todo ese top color rosa, dos guantes largos celestes, amarrados con dos tiras al top, un short color rosa y botas largas mas o menos antes del short con el cierre celeste y las botas rosas

Kiyomi, Transformacio de Personalidad :Zafiro Encantado

- Jewel Storm- hizo kiyomi su ataque, lanzando una tormenta llena de gemas que debilito bastante a los huevos X, o la persona X mejor dicho

- Jungle party ( como se escribia el ataque de Rima)- hizo su ataque Rima

- Te sigo- continuo con su ataque Nagi

- Nani- dijo la perosna X

- Luna, cambio -le dije a mi chara cambiando a Amulet Cross

- Yoru ni moore- dije lanzando una especie de..nose aire morado que hizo que la persona X cayera al suelo

- Amu- chan me diejron mis amigos

Corazon Negativo ( con todos)

Localizado

ABre el corazon

Poco a poco ...los huevos iban saliendo y saliendo...y se iban purificando...al salir casi todos, se pudo ver el reflejo de un pequeño ojimorado, en ese momento, Erick se quedo como que imnotizado por esa imagen, se acerco a esa imagen, en eso se dio cuenta de como ese niño le salian unas alitas en sus pecho, y se fue acercando a Meia...

- Entiendo tu sentimiento- dijo con eco la persona o cosa...

En ese momento la persona le dio un abrazo a Meia, y se fue desvaneciendo en ella, hasta que despues de un rato volvio a salir, fue con los huevos purificados, y se desvanecio volviendose muchos huevos purificados, llendose con sus respectivos dueños...

- Meiaa- dijo preocupado Erick por el suceso...

- Nande, ya ...ya no siento...ese dolor...ese dolor de antes...- dijo asombrada la pequeña niña

- Rika- le dije a mi amiga- que decian esos huevos...

- Decian...decian que sabian el sentimiento de soledad y tirsteza y como el los ayudo, se juntaron haciendo que arrastraran su enfermedad con ellos, pero al dividirse en tan pocas partes, que no les afectaria a sus dueños...- dijo la niña

- En...en serio- dijo agradecida la pequeña niña

- hai- le afirmo Rika..

- Oni-tan ...- dijo llorosa la niña, hasta que rompio en llanto y abrazo a su hermano- Arigatou

- No..no hay problema- le correspondio su abrazo

- Aaauwww- dieron con corazoncitos en los ojos rima, utau y yaya- que tierno

- Demo...a ustedes tambien les debo una disculpa- dijo ya todos sin su transformacion- en especial a ti Amu...

- A...a m- fui interrumpida...por

- ...- se quedo en shock todos , en especial Ikuto

Erick habia jalado de mi blusa, acercandome a su cara, lo dire como la sincera verdad, me robo un beso asi de facil...fue el momento mas incomodo de mi vida, en especial porque podia ver como ardia en llamas mi sexy neko...

- Go..gomen- se disculpo Erick

- ERick...- dijo Ikuto con llamas a los lados, como Utau, creo que era genetico...

- Ik..iku..ikuto- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza...haciendose cada vez mas pequeño mientras que ikuto lo miraba con cara asesina y se hacia mas grande...( tipo anime pes)...hasta que hizo un cambio con Yakashi, sacando unas cadenas de sus brazos..

- Chotto...calmate...- dijo preocupado por la reaccion de mi novio...guau nunca le habia dicho asi

- Amu...eres una perver- me dijo mi amiga Rima

- Rimaa- le grite...

- Amu-chii eres un iman de chicos..- dijo mi amiga Yaya

- Dale duro- animo Utau y Kukai a mi neko..

- Oigan- dijimos yo y las chicas por su reaccion

- Bien, ya termine contigo Erick, ahora Amu...venganza- dijo Ikuto agarrandome de la cintura, dandome un beso,...eso no me molesta...es mas le correspondi...me encanto...pero ... EN FRENTE DE ESOS PERVERS DE MIS AMIGOS NOOOOOO...

- Amu-chii- dijo picaramente Yaya...cuando mi neko termino su "venganza".., ya que habia salido toda roja y ahhhhhh poque me encantaba

- Amu, eres una...- fue interrumpida mi amiga Rima...ya que Nagi no se queria quedar atras

- Na..nagii- dijo mi amiga Rima sorprendida por la accion de su novio

- Rythym- culpo a su chara

- Fui yo- dijo dulcemente Temari

- jajja-se empezo a reir Kukai, hasta que Utau se quedo celosa...y picona pq todos se ponian romanticos menos ellos...

- Kukai...- dijo Utau tapandose la cara con el flequillo

- Nande..- dijo Kukai

- Bakkaaaaaaa- grito Utau mientras se avalanzaba a Kukai, dandole un beso, el cual el le correspondio

- Oe...Rika...- le susurro a su amiga..- todos se ponen tan cursis- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Hai...- dijo la entusiasta de Rika

- Yaya..- dijo timidamente Kairi..

-Hai kairi...- dijo Yaya

- Yo...- dijo decidido hasta que repitio la accion de Ikuto...solo que con Yaya

- O.o- se quedaron Hikaru y Rika

::::::::::::::::::::::::6 meses despues:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Chotto, esperenme- dijo con puchero Yaya

- Jajaj- rieron los demas

...Bueno pensaran lo que habra pasado despues verdad...pues...yo sigo con mi lindo neko, el, los demas y yo nos disculpamos con Tadase, y quedmos como amigos, Rima y Nagi iran a una gira de danza de Nagi, Kukai sera el guardaespaldas de Utau en sus giras, Yaya y Kairi ahora estan...Hikaru y Rika...esos ya estan...niños precoses...yo y mi neko...pues felices juntos...y Erick, se quedo con Kiyomi...Y este fue el final de todo...Espera...el padre de Ikuto...pues si lo encontramos, estaba con la señora Hoshina escuchando una sinfonia de Ikuto, me cayeron bien...pero ahora si

Fin

* * *

Les gusto este final

Es mi final alternativo de Party

Bueno espero verlos en porque a mi

Es mi nuevo fic

bye bye

las extrañare mucho

dejen sus final reviws

Agradecimientos a Map, Mip y Katy y todos mis lindos reviews


End file.
